


The circle

by Strawbhannie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, damn rich people, did someone say ouran vibes, help this is a mess, rich kid au, this was literally supposed to be a texting fic but then I added plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawbhannie/pseuds/Strawbhannie
Summary: “In this world everything sparkled, it was like something right out of a Fitz Gerald novel. Teenagers acting like adults, adults acting like teenagers, guarding secrets, spreading gossip all with the alluring traps of true immaculate wealth. Membership into this world was so elite you couldn’t even buy your way in, it was a birth right, but once your inside things don’t sparkle like they do from the outside.”The rich kid AU no one asked for
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, more relationships to be added - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> and we back ;) 
> 
> USERNAMES 
> 
> Grandpa: Seungcheol  
> Korean Barbie: Jeonghan  
> Joshua to be decided  
> Gay: Junhui  
> TIGER: Soonyoung  
> Glasses: Wonwoo  
> Just Jihoon: Jihoon  
> Gyu H8 Club: Minghao  
> A mistake: Mingyu  
> Sock: Seokmin  
> Princess Boo: Seungkwan  
> Vergin: Hansol  
> Baby bean: Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it’s not a text fic she just started out as one!

**_Korean Barbie_ ** _changed the group chat name to_ **_the new kids a twink_ **

**Sock:** Explain 

**A mistake:** The new transfer? 

**A mistake:** wait why is my name still mistake

 **Gyu H8 club:** because ur still a _mistake_

 **Korean barbie:** YES the transfer

 **Korean barbie:** I've been watching him very closely and all the signs are pointing to aggressively twinky

 **Princess Boo:** “aggressively twinky”

 **Grandpa:** Yoon Jeonghan stop stalking people 

**Grandpa:** And texting in class you're distracting the kids 

**Grandpa:** everyone pay attention in class

 **TIGER:** yes daddy 

**Just Jihoon:** no soonyoung

 **TIGER:** :( 

**Korean Barbie:** can we please go back to paying attention to me and what i want to talk about

 **Gay:** I good sir would like to hear more about this twink

 **Princess Boo:** Me too, but not for the same pervy reasons you two want to. I saw him today and he wasn’t even wearing a uniform just some white button up and some off colored tie

 **Glasses:** His name is Joshua Hong, he is a transfer student but he is from america, california i think? He plays guitar and he was homeschooled up until now and he used to be in his church choir or he is? Idk his mom was going on about it

 **Korean barbie:** I- 

**_Korean barbie_ ** _changes the group chat name to_ **_Joshua Hong's A Twink_**

 **Princess Boo:** When Wonwoo is the fbi ???

 **Glasses:** I was in the dean's office when his mom was dropping him off or something I heard everything they were saying 

**Gyu H8 Club:** His mom dropped him off? What is he 12?

 **Vergin:** Why were you in the hospital 

**Vergin:** no wait 

**Vergin:** in the dean

 **Vergin:** lololol ‘in’ the dean 

**Vergin:** office i meant in the dean's office

 **Gyu H8 Club:** you have the brain capacity of a goldfish

 **Princess boo:** CHWE HANSOL VERNON WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU 

**Vergin:** Hi seungkwan :) 

**Sock:** 1,000 bucks he ditched class to get high again 

**A mistake:** 1,000 low I’ll bet 4,000

 **Princess Boo:** THE FUCK U BETTER NOT I’VE BEEN COVERING FOR UR BITCH ASS ALL MORNING 

**Grandpa:** Jeonghan! See this is your fault! 

**Korean Barbie:** im sorry HOW? 

**Vergin:** Oh classes started??? 

**Just Jihoon:** truly a man whos got it together

 **Gay:** can we please all focus on what really matters??

 **Gay:** new

 **Gay:** twink 

**A mistake:** Jun ur literally the biggest twink here 

**Gay:** _please_ it’s Hao Jeonghan YOU Vernon me then Wonwoo duh 

**TIGER:** Jihoon is pretty twinky 

**Sock:** I can see it 

**Just Jihoon:** I will break your clavicles 

**Baby bean:** LOL 

**Grandpa:** CHAN ARE YOU TEXTING IN CLASS TOO?

 **Baby bean:** Uhh wrong number 

**Grandpa:** ABSOLUTELY NOT THATS IT IM PUTTING MY FOOT DOWN EVERYONE SHOULD BE IN CLASS AND PAYING ATTENTION AND NOT ON THEIR PHIPFV

 **Gyu H8 club:** he have a stroke?

 **TIGER:** NO DADDY 

**Korean Barbie:** HE GOT HIS PHONE TAKEN AWAY AND GOT IN TROUBLE FOR TEXTING IN CLASS 

**Glasses:** It cause he doesn't know how to be discrete 

**Sock:** R.I.P :( 

**Korean Barbie:** dumb bitch 

**Korean Barbie:** trust fund going to his head again, being all bossy and shit

 **Korean Barbie:** He’s glaring at me now

 **Korean Barbie:** low key kinda hot 

**Just Jihoon:** stop

 **Gay:** Wonu why were you in the dean’s office??? 

**TIGER:** He corrected a teacher…..again 

**Glasses:** its not my fault everyone is incompetent 

**Mistake:** we go to the most elite prestigious high school in the country but yeah Won sure 

**Princess Boo:** Wait Jeonghan how come you didn't get caught with your phone? Arent you and Cheol in the same class?

 **Gay:** jeonghan possess all the power in the world he in untouchable 

**Sock:** it's his hair 

**A mistake:** pretty sure he is immortal 

**Just Jihoon:** pretty sure he is the antichrist 

**_Korean Barbie_ ** _removed_ **_Just Jihoon_ ** _from the chat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my 9th time rewatching gossip girl and my like 18th them rewatching ouran I figured it was time to make a fic


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> USERNAMES
> 
> Grandpa: Seungcheol  
> Korean Barbie: Jeonghan  
> Joshua to be decided  
> Gay: Junhui  
> TIGER: Soonyoung  
> Glasses: Wonwoo  
> Just Jihoon: Jihoon  
> Gyu H8 Club: Minghao  
> A mistake: Mingyu  
> Sock: Seokmin  
> Princess Boo: Seungkwan  
> Vergin: Hansol  
> Baby bean: Chan

**[Joshua Hong Is A Twink]**

**[02-03-19 12:05pm]**

**Korean Barbie:** Twink patrol is reaching a new high in the dining hall king just crossed his dainty lil legs

 **Just Jihoon:** could you possibly not be a creep for just one lunch period? 

**Korean Barbie:** who let you back in here?

 **Gay** : your honor I can confirm the twink has dainty legs 

**A mistake:** Ew someone else please god anyone else come to our table i don't want to be alone with the two of them 

**TIGER:** IM ON THE WAY KINGS

 **A mistake** : I love you 

**Gyu H8 Club:** im literally sitting beside you 

**A mistake:** A N Y O N E P L E A S E 

**Baby bean:** LOL I heard Hao smack Gyu from the other side of the hall 

**Just Jihon:** I just got to our table and they’re literally cataloging his movements 

**Princess boo:** DHDJJDJDJDJF 

**Sock:** Seungcheol and Wonwoo come get your mans 

**Korean Barbie:** that fat bitch wishes I was his mans 

**Grandpa:** alright 

**Vergin** : dkfnskdnf

 **Glasses** : What ??

 **Glasses:** I don’t own jun???

 **Glasses:** We are friends?

 **Glasses** : What????

 **A mistake:** Wonwoo is SWEATING

 **_Glasses_ ** _removed_ **_A mistake_ ** _from the chat_

 **Gyu H8 Club:** Wonwoo doing the lord's work bless 

**Just Jihoon:** how are you even texting us didn’t you get lunch detention 

**Glasses:** I have my ways 

**_Sock_ ** _added_ **_A Mistake_ ** _back to the chat_

 **Sock** : sorry he took my coffee jelly captive :( 

**Glasses:** You’re weak 

**Princess Boo:** Vernon baby stop we can all see you 

**Glasses:** what’s he doing? 

**Baby Bean:** He just dropped his lunch while he was walking over to us

 **Princess Boo:** VERNON HANSOL CHWE DON'T YOU DARE EAT THAT 

**Sock** : and he ate it 

**Just Jihoon** : His parents really just let him leave the house huh?

 **Grandpa** : Wonu find a way to sneak out of detention 

**Korean Bitch** : Oh so you can be a bad influence but when I am it’s a whole thing 

**Korean Bitch:** Fake bitch 

…. 

“Jeonghan, don’t cuss in the group chat,” Seungcheol pouted, as he sat down beside the younger. 

“Sorry,” Jeonghan turns to face Seungcheol trying to mirror the same pout. “Fake bitch. Is that better?” 

“Jihoon was right you’re the antichrist.” Seungcheol huffs out, placing down his tray on the table. 

“I’m always right,” Jihoon mumbles matter of factly. 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes going back to his twink patrolling. “So Jeonghan, what do you even plan on doing with this twink information anyways?” Seungkwan asks leaning over the table to also get a look at the said twink.

“I’m not sure yet…maybe... destroy him.”

Seungcheol chokes on his drink and Jun laughs as Jihhon pats his back sympathetically. “Why are you like this?”

“Just kidding... but I do think things have been a little boring around here lately,” Jeonghan sighs, resting his chin on his left hand and bringing up his right to form a circle turning his hand into a telescope as he continues to watch Joshua through it. “I think things will be a lot more interesting around here now,” Jeonghan lowers his hand to look at the rest of his friends. “Don’t you?” He smiles at them. 

No one gets the chance to answer the blonde, interrupted by Junhui, “Wonu!” he smiles brightly at the small blush that spreads across Wonwoo’s face. 

Mingyu not so quietly whispers whipped, only to be smacked in the face with a spoon Wonwoo throws at him, all while smoothly sliding in beside Junhui. 

“Ow! That hurts, idiot! These spoons are silver,” Mingyu whines rubbing his cheek, Minghao chuckling at him. 

“I know, it’s supposed to I was aiming for you,” Wonwoo rolls his eyes at the younger. “What I miss?” He asks, leaning over and stealing one of the dumplings off Minghaos tray and popping it in his mouth. 

“Nothing of importance,” Jihoon sighs, paying most of his attention to the bowl of rice on his tray. 

“Co-president of twink patrol, I think we have a development,” Junhui smirks, bringing attention back to himself and gesturing with his head for everyone to look across the dining hall. 

“Seungkwan it appears your idiot seems to know the twink,” Minghao says looking in the general direction of Vernon. 

“I’m sorry, ...he what?” Seungkwan’s head shot up as he looked across the hall at Vernon as he was leaning down to talk to Joshua. 

“Why are they walking over here?” Jihoon asked.

“Seems like it’s already starting,” Jeonghan smiled to himself 

“Jeonghan I’m begging you please don’t scare him off,” Seungcheol whined already preparing for the worst. 

“Me, when have I ever scared anyone off?” Jeonghan asked innocently, batting his eyelashes at the older. 

“Wonho.” 

“Jaejoon.”

“Sungwoo.”

“Taeyoung.” 

“Those were all specific circumstances, and far off in the past,” Jeonghan sighed, silencing his annoying friends, “Shut up they’re coming.” 

“Hey guys this is Joshua, I’ve been escorting him around today and he’s new so I told him he could sit with us, that cool?” Vernon smiles, already sitting down beside Seungkwan and making a spot for Joshua. 

“Of course. It’s nice to meet you, Joshua, I’m Choi Seungcheol, this is Wen Junhui, Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Kim Mingyu, Xu Minghao, Boo Seungkwan, Lee Seokmin, and that's my little brother Chan” Seungcheol points everyone out as they all smile and wave or nod at Joshua. 

Joshua smiles politely as he sits down, he takes a minute to compose himself after hearing some of those names, he did do a little research before getting into this school, but it doesn’t take a genius to know that these are kids from powerful families, “T- thank you, it’s nice to meet all of you.” 

Jeonghan and Junhui exchange knowing glances, the two devils speaking their own private language like usual. Seungcheol rolled his eyes, nudging the blonde beside him to knock it off. 

“So Joshua,” Seokmin asks, opening his water, Joshua glances at the expensive label. “You are a transfer student right?” 

“U-uh yes, my um dad got a new job here in Seoul, I actually did half a semester at Guam High School,” Joshua smiles nervously. 

“Guam High School? Never heard of it?” Mingyu says.

“It’s a public High School, in Daegu right?” Wonwoo asks, looking at Joshua. 

“Yes, that's where I attended before,” Joshua nods. 

“Wow, a public high school? I’ve always wondered what those were like?” Jun muses resting his chin on Wonwoo’s shoulder. 

“So you said your father got a new job, what field? Surgeon? Board director? Bank manager?” Seungkwan asks eagerly. 

“Uhh…, no nothing like that, he actually got a job at this company…..”

“Oh, so he is like the CEO? What company does he own?” Junhui asks. 

“N-no, he um, it’s just a regular office job he isn’t in charge of anything, it’s just that his last job he worked at was a car dealership and this new job is in Seoul,” Joshua smiles brightly though it starts to falter a little at their confused faces. 

“Oh?..., no offense, but then….how did you get into this school?” Seungkwan asks nonchalantly, the others shoot him a look but they would be lying if they weren’t curious as well. "Is your mother from money? Grandparents?" 

“U-um no not anything like that, I just took the entrance exam,” Joshua answers looking at everyone. 

“Entrance exam?” Mingyu asks. 

“Yeah, our school accepts one to two students a year for kids who pass the entrance exam, they basically get a paid scholarship into the school,” Wonwoo answers the younger, though he knew how Joshua was here from the beginning, “That being said, you must be rather smart then?” He looked at the American. 

Joshua’s cheeks went red as he quickly shook his head raising his hands up, “No no, I just studied a lot that's all, I just got very lucky.” He smiles brightly again

“I see,” Jeonghan smiles looking at him through his hand made telescope again, Joshua looks up at him cheeks a little red from the attention 

“You’re from LA, right? That must have been so much fun, I bet you did all kinds of exciting things?” Hansol asks, Seungkwan leans over wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb. 

“Y-yeah, I am, but I never really did much, my parents are kind of strict and I was homeschooled up until we moved to Korea,... but how did you know I was from-” 

“Everyone knows everything about everyone around here, it comes with the money. Knowledge is leverage and leverage is power,” Junhui sighs. 

“And some of us like to spread that information around faster than others,” Chan eyes Seungkwan. 

“I’m sorry, are you looking at me?” Seungkwan glares at Chan. “Watch it you infant,” He points his metal chopsticks threateningly in Chan’s direction. 

Hansol laughs, pulling Seungkwan back to his side and kisses his cheek. Seungcheol gives Joshua an apologetic smile, “I'm sorry about them, I want to say we're not normally like this but… that would be a lie.” 

“I’m pretty normal,” Mingyu tries to claim. 

“Please string bean you’re the worst one here,” Minghao rolls his eyes. 

“At least I'm not the one who gave the whole swim team blow jobs,” Mingyu fights back. 

“Yeah neither was I dipshit, that was Jun.” 

Joshua’s ears turn red as he looks across the table, Junhui just beams sighing dreamily as he rests his head in his hands, “Yeah, that was a great summer.” 

“Did I already apologize for them,” Seungcheol laughs nervously, shooting his friends a look to shut up. 

“It’s okay, it's actually just nice to not eat lunch alone.” Joshua smiles shyly, cheeks turning red. 

“Where is your lunch?” Vernon asks, looking at the small bag Joshua has in front of him.

“Right here, I packed my lunch so I brought it from home,” Joshua opens his bag taking small containers of food out. The others watch a little shocked, “It’s leftover dinner from last night.” 

“Wow,” Chan says looking closer. 

“Did you make that yourself?” Seokmin asks amazed

Joshua laughs a little, “Not all of it but I did help my mother cook it last night.” 

“Cute!” Jeonghan mouths quietly to Jun and Seungcheol nudges him to knock it off again. 

Everyone seems to talk over each other at the same time, all amazed by Joshua’s tiny packed lunch. The American is confused, they're eating food that he’s only seen on tv, in his opinion their lunches look far more amazing. 

Jihoon leans over so only Joshua can hear him through all the chatter, “You should be careful, especially of that sociopath,” Jihoon points at Jeonghan with his chopsticks, cheeks filled with rice. 

Right before Joshua can contemplate the warning Jeonghan is calling his name and batting his pretty eyelashes. “Joshua you should come study with us tonight.”

Joshua turns to look at Jihoon who is shaking his head no, but Joshua has never been good at saying no, “O-okay.” 

Jihoon sighs, “I tried.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how rich people work!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joshua learns more about his new friends

Joshua’s first day was overwhelming to say the least, this school was unbelievable, so was the city it was located in. Joshua had really only ever been to Gangnam once and now he is coming every day for school it just didn’t seem real to him. To be completely honest a part of Joshua thought that he was ready for this school, he genuinely thought school was just a school no matter where you go and the only difference between this place and his old high school was that people had more money, he had never been more wrong. Whenever he stepped off the train it was like he was entering a whole nother world entirely and somehow by some miracle he was granted access, everything in this new world sparkled, it was dangerous and beautiful, and most importantly unattainable. There was a door still, he felt it and he couldn’t figure out how to open it... yet. 

Joshua was out in the 'courtyard,’ which looked more like an Italian villa. It was located in the middle of the school, tall walls that were laced with ivy that covered the expensive tiling, there were large balconies that looked into the school halls so you could see down into the courtyard from the inside. The ground was covered in marble tiles that displayed a beautiful pattern leading your eyes to a fountain right in the center that had some of the clearest water Joshua had ever seen. There were large trees, their branches covered in crystal lights, and flowers blooming all around, the elegant chairs and tables made it hard to believe that he was actually outside and that this was actually a school and not some five-star hotel. He was drawn away from his thoughts when he heard someone calling his name. 

“Hong Jisoo!” 

Joshua looked up to see two boys make their way to him, he was sure he had never seen them before. One was taller with glasses and black shaggy hair while the other had brown hair and no glasses. They had on uniforms but there was something off, their clothes looked older somehow. The tall one with the glasses smiled politely as he reached Josuha’s table sitting down across from him along with his friend. 

“Hello, I am Kim Samuel, this is Park Minjun.” 

“Hello,” Joshua smiled a little, “I’m sorry...do I know you…?” 

“Oh, sorry no we are also transfer students, the only other two to be exact. I’ve been attending this school for two years now, and Minjun one, we just came to introduce ourselves. Transfer kids have to stick together in this unknown terrain,” Samuel laughed and Joshua knew exactly what he meant. 

“Thank you, you can call me Josh by the way, and yeah this school wasn’t what I was expecting, it’s like we are in a whole new country,” he laughs a little. 

“I know right, honestly if it wasn’t for Sam I don’t think I could have survived my first year here,” Minjun said sheepishly, “But are you liking it here so far?” 

“It’s amazing, I’m still struggling to wrap my head around this place being real, but all in all i'm getting the hang of it, actually this boy who has been showing me around Hansol? He invited me to eat lunch with his friends today so that was-” 

“Wait, you mean Vernon Hansol Chwe?” Samuel interrupts shocked. 

“I believe so, light brown hair..kinda in his own world right?” 

“Wait, then you actually had lunch with the Gangnam circle then? Seriously?” Minjun asks. 

Joshua looks at both a little confused and Samuel sighs pulling out his phone to fill Joshua in. “This guy, you had lunch with him and his friends right?” Joshua nods and Samuel looks more surprised, “You know who they are right?” 

Joshua shakes his head, “Uhh..sorta… I recognized some of the family names as companies I have heard or seen before but that's about it…” 

Minjun pulls Samuels's phone out of his hand and points to the picture on the screen, “This is Choi Seungcheol, his father owns almost half of the country..literally. The Choi’s own and have their hand in enough companies and properties that they practically run Gangnam, shopping districts, factories, you name it. The family is known for having golden investments, everything they touch turns into gold, Chan is the youngest of the Choi family and Seungcheol the oldest, also the unofficial king of their friend group. The Choi’s are one of the wealthiest and sought after families in Korea.” 

Joshua barely has time to process the new information when he is given even more, this time from Samuel, “This is Yoon Jeonghan, his family is also loaded but think of old money, the kind that runs back for decades, the Yoon’s have always lived in wealth, their family name alone is so powerful that all you have to do is be born into the family and you’re successful. Jeonghan’s father is a second-generation chairman of a biotech company, which is one the second most leading companies right behind ones like Samsung, but that’s only part of it since the position was passed onto him, sort of like a family obligation. The main thing his father is known for is politics, Jeonghans father is on the State Council. It’s rumored that the Yoon’s have the Prime Minister's ear-” 

“That's just a rumor!” Minjun interrupts rolling his eyes, “No one knows if it’s true, but the Yoon family is known for its share of scandals...Anyway, if Seungcheol is the king of their friend group Jeonghan is the prince, but secretly I think he is the one who really calls the shots. The Choi family owns more wealth, but the Yoon's make up for it in power.” 

“Next is Wen Junhui and his cousin Xu Minghao. They are considered Chinese royalty, so naturally, they have more wealth and control on their home turf but it’s still enough here to hang around Choi and Yoon. Both cousins are skillfully trained in four different fighting styles and are known to be some of the top fighters in the country. Minghao’s father is the chairman of the Shenzhou International Group Holdings, which is China's biggest clothing producer, and Junhui’s father is a head of the leading pharmaceutical company in China, both of their families do business in Korea so they have homes in both countries tho Junhui and Minghao tend to spend most of their time in Korea.” 

“This one is Jeon Wonwoo, and to be honest he scares me, they call him the shadow king and he’s one of Seungcheol’s right-hand men. In a way, he is like Boo Seungkwan the way he knows everything about everyone, though unlike the younger Wonwoo obtains his information through knowledge and connections whereas Boo is just known to gossip. Wonwoo’s family runs the Jeon Medical Group which is responsible for 80% of the healthcare facilities in Korea, hospitals, rehabilitation centers, medical schools, testing facilities, even medical supplies they run it all. The Jeon Medical Group is extremely trusted and highly respected, they are known to have the top medical supplies and facilities and their schools only bread top surgeons. But you have to be careful around Wonwoo, he is always somehow one step ahead, and he always knows more than he lets on, honestly I think it’s because he is the third son so he always has something to prove, his eldest brother is a top surgeon in one of their hospitals and his second brother is in charge of one of their medical supply companies, I can’t even begin to imagine the kind of pressure that puts on him trying to compete with that.” 

“This one here is Lee Jihoon, he is known as a music prodigy. His entire family is basically world-renowned musicians. His father used to be a top composer back in the day but when he became older he invested in more of the business side of the music industry and now owns the leading record label in the country, their one label produces more songs for artists, groups, and even advertising companies than any in the country, they have even started work with other countries such as America and France. Though his father is no longer creating music of his own just managing a company that does, he still raised his children with the same passion for it. Jihoon’s mother is a well-known pianist, his older brother is a cellist and his sister is a top violinist. Jihoon himself has mastered several instruments and from a young age has spent hours and hours practicing his music skills. When he was only six his father sent him away to France for three years to an elite music school, music is basically all he knows. This does make him wealthy but I believe his main reason for being in the circle is Choi Seungcheol two of them are childhood friends.” 

“Then there is Kwon Soonyoung, his father is a hedge fund manager of not one but several top-name entertainment companies in Korea. Their family is very influential and there aren't many clubs, premiers, concerts, and showings that Soonyoung can’t get into. To be honest from looking in from outside it seems to everyone that Soonyoung is more interested in becoming a performer himself whereas his father would rather him take over the business side. Seeing he is the only heir to the Kwon family I assume his path has already been decided for him.” 

“This model looking one right here is Kim Mingyu, his father owns a large media and publishing company, the Kim family is pretty much Korea's number one source for news and gossip, it’s rumored that this is the only reason Kim Mingyu is allowed access into the circle, though their family isn't the wealthiest among the circle members they have a lot of influence over the media and press. But again that is just a rumor, Mingyu has been friends with the circle members for longer than they have been the circle so it’s hard to know if they just keep him around to try and keep some control over what is posted about their families, or because they like him.” 

**“** Next is Lee Seokmin, his family is also in politics, but unlike the Yoon’s the Lee’s have been in the political games for quite some time. Seokmin's father is also on the State Council, not as high up as Jeonghan’s father though. His father used to be a governor a few years back, he got elected onto the State Council and shortly after Seokmin was granted access into the circle. Seokmin's family is very much a political staple and his family is highly conservative.” 

“This one is Boo Seungkwan, and you know Hansol or he goes by Vernon. Besides Chan these are the two youngest members to ever enter the circle, they were granted access even before the two of them were in high school, which gives them a right of power in their own way. Boo Seungkwan, he is the only boy in a family full of women, his mother is one of the top designers in the country, her clothing line and stores are known globally. Out of everyone in the circle Vernon has it the easiest, neither of his parents are owners of anything rather they are extremely intelligent, his father is a top and well-respected research doctor and his mother is a professor and a world-renowned psychologist, his family's wealth comes from knowledge. His parents have taught at various colleges, written several books and run a large number of foundations and environmental projects. His parents are two staples in the scientific field which gives his family the power and wealth that most kids in the circle are required to have. The reason Hansol has it the easiest out of anyone in the circle is that his parents don’t put pressure on him, his family isn’t politicians or chairmen or CEO's so Hansol’s life has been less stressful than the other members.” 

“It’s also rumored that Seungkwan and Hansol are-” Minjun doesn’t get to finish as the two boys they are speaking of walk up behind Joshua. 

“There you are! Dude, we’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Hansol smiles sweetly wrapping his arms around Joshua’s shoulders and leaning his chin on the American's head. He speaks only to Joshua not even acknowledging the two other pale-faced boys across from them, mouths hanging open. “We're going to study at Hannie’s, come on you can ride with me and Boo.” 

“Oh really? You guys want me to study with you? I thought you were just being polite…,” Joshua looks up at Hansol. 

“Jeonghan only ever says what he means,” Seungkwan smiles at Joshua before glaring at the other two boys. 

“O-okay, I just need to call my mother and tell her I’ll be home late-” 

“Do it from the car, come on! Jeonghan hates it when we keep him waiting,” Hansol says, pulling Joshua onto his feet. 

The American stumbles to regain his footing, waving politely at the new friends he made, “Thank you guys, I’ll see you around yeah?” 

“Joshua, come on,” Seungkwan links his arm through Joshua’s pulling him away before they can properly say goodbye. Seungkwan keeps their arms linked as they walk through the halls to the main entrance of the school. 

“Josh who were those guys?” Hansol asks, s _ o he did notice them.  _

“They’re both transfer students as well didn’t you see their old uniforms, Solie?” Seungkwan answers before Joshua gets the chance to, proving what he heard about the younger knowing everything. “Anyways, never mind them..,” Seungkwan's sighs looking at his phone. “If we don’t get to Han’s soon he’ll kill us come on.” 

  
  
  
  


**[Joshua Hong Is A Twink]**

**[02-03-19 7:20pm]**

**TIGER:** Soo Hannie’s house right? 

**PRINCESS BOO:** His house is one of the biggest

**Gyu H8 Club:** Pretty sure mine or Junhui’s is the biggest being royalty and all but go off I guess 

**A mistake:** Maybe your house in Chia 

**Gyu H8 Club:** Do yall hear something?

**Korean Barbie:** My children stop fighting and come over 

**Gay:** How is Joshua getting here should we send a car? 

**Princess Boo:** Don’t worry me and Hansolie have picked up the new toy 

**Just Jihoon:** It’s creepy when you say it like that 

**Glasses: ^^^** I wonder what it's like to have normal friends

Gay: Borring I suspect

**Korean Barbie:** Jihoonie you’re coming aren’t you 

**Just Jihoon:** I don’t really have a choice do I? 

**Grandpa:** Not unless you want him to show up at your house tonight whining about how you broke his heart 

**Korean Barbie:** Hey I only did that once!

**Grandpa:** You literally do that all the time you showed up at my house just the other night 

**Baby Bean:** Yeah you come over here all the time

**Korean Barbie:** that was for a different reason entirely and you know it and Channie whose side are you on!

**Just Jihoon:** I’ll come if you two stop flirting in the chat 

**Korean Barbie:** Yaaay! My Jihoonie! 

**Sock:** Someone come get me too :( 

**A mistake:** What happened to your driver 

**Sock:** My sister is out shopping again /: 

**Gay:** Only having one driver can’t relate 

**Sock:** You know my mom thinks me and my siblings should share a driver something to do with not looking too spoiled in the public eye idk idk:( 

**Sock:** shut up and pick me up oh great Wen 

**Gay:** Can’t I’m already at Hannie’s 

**Grandpa:** Are you two ever apart 

**Just Jihoon:** I’ll get Minnie 

**Sock:** <33333

**Korean Barbie:** As if I could ever part from my precious best friend now quit wasting time I’m bored everyone come over! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what i'm doing quarantine got me like .....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GET INTO IT!
> 
> I still don't know what I'm doing with this fic HA!

Yoon Jeonghan, is Junhui’s first love, no doubt about it. This love can’t be defined simply as romantic or even lustful, it’s something stronger and more clear. Wonwoo told Junhui one time that the definition of soulmate is hard to put into words, but he sees it as when two souls meet and everything after just makes sense and you wonder how you ever survived in the world before. 

Junhui remembers the first time he saw Jeonghan, the first time their souls met. They were both twelve at the time, forced to attend some fancy embassy gala by their parents. Jeonghan was sitting at one of the tables, his hair was longer back then; his stepmother forced him to grow it out so it fell down to his shoulders. He had his chin placed in his hand and there was this terribly lonely look in his eyes. The kind of look where you're in a room full of people and still no one can see you, even at twelve Junhui knew this look very well. That night in a room full of people who never see, two souls saw and felt seen. 

Junhui put away his phone looking down at the Jeonghan sprawled across his chest. The house was quiet, the largeness making it seem the more empty, Junhui knows Jeonghan senses it too, it’s one of the reasons he’s always at the olders home. He cards his fingers through the soft blonde hair like he’s done a thousand times, “They’re going to be here soon, what are you planning?” 

“To study, of course,” Jeonghan smiles up at him, and Junhui smirks, understanding his best friend's intentions. The two turn their heads as there is a knock on the door before it’s opened. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you, Sir, but your guests are arriving.” 

Jeonghan untangles himself from Junhui and makes his way to the large window that overlooks the front yard, Junhui following behind. He watches as the cars pull through the gates recognizing the black town cars right away as his friends, Junhui points out Vernon’s car just in time to see their newest interest climb out. “Awh Junnie, look at him, everything surprises him doesn’t it?” Jeonghan has this look when he watches Joshua, one Junhui has never seen before. 

“Yuna, is the room I asked for set up yet?” Jeonghan asks, tearing his eyes away from the front window to look at his maid.

“Almost sir, everything shall be finished momentarily.” 

Jeonghan nods, “There will be thirteen today.” 

“Yes sir, I will see that everything is ready,” Yuna bows before politely leaving the room. 

“Come Junnie, let's go meet our guests,” Jeonghan takes Junhi’s hands intertwining their fingers and pulling him along as they head down the hall to the grand staircase. 

“Hannie, I haven’t seen you like this in a while, not since Chan’s birthday.” 

“I know,” Jeonghan smiles at his best friend and it’s blinding, “Things are getting fun again, I can feel it,” his eyes speak of nothing but bad things, but if Junhui knows anything about soulmates his eyes are saying the same, and he would follow this devil right into hell.   
  
...

“This is..Jeonghan’s house?” Joshua asks looking at the mansion in front of him, the large modern looking house looking like something he would find in one of those glamour magazines his mother likes to read in the waiting room at the dentist. 

“One of them, yes, but honestly his vacation home is far nicer than this one,” Soonyoung says getting out of his own car and walking over to Joshua and the rest of his friends. 

“Vacation home, right of course,” Joshua laughs a little nervously, he is starting to feel the gap between the two worlds and he needs to watch his footing. 

Seokmin wraps his arm around Joshua’s shoulder leading him in behind the rest of them, Seugncheol taking the lead as they walk up the steps to the front doors that are held open for them by the housekeepers. 

“Hello Mr. Choi, it’s nice to see you again,” Yuna bows politely at Seungcheol before addressing everyone, “All of you again.” 

“You as well,” Seungcheol smiles at the flush on Yuna's cheeks, only causing the maid to redden more. Joshua wonders if Seungcheol can feel Jihoon roll his eyes from behind him, “So, where is our little prince today?” 

“The young master has been informed of your arrival and shall be down shortly, please wait here for him while we finish preparing the room” She bows again before running off to finish her errands. _Young master?_

Wonwoo sighs, “He loves making entrances doesn’t he.” 

Soonyoung laughs, stretching his arms above his head and not so discreetly bringing them back down around Jihoon’s shoulders. Soonyoungs smile widens when the younger doesn’t do anything about the newly added weight, Jihoon is too distracted looking over what Joshua thinks is sheet music on his phone, but Soonyoung seems to ignores the reasons snuggling his cheek more into the boy's hair. 

Joshua looks at the crystal chandelier and the elegant modern decorations, he notices the large painting on the wall of a man and woman and a boy that looks a lot like a younger Jeonghan, and a small girl, “Is that Jeonghan’s mother?” 

“Step-mother,” Jeonghan says, bringing everyone's attention to him as he and Junhui enter the room. Jeonghan walked over towards Joshua looking up at the painting as well, “I hate that picture,” it’s said quietly but so dark that Joshua looks over at Jeonghan, it’s only there for a second and then it’s gone, like nothing ever happened.

That's all that was said and Joshua gets the feeling that nothing more will be said. “Come on.” Jeonghan starts walking down the long hall, lined with floor to ceiling windows. They all seem so comfortable here like even though Jeonghan is leading them it’s familiar. The room Jeonghan ends up taking them to isn’t what Joshua expected when he heard studying, he was thinking like a living room or maybe even a library but this room is set up for more of a gathering. There is more floor to ceiling windows that line one side of the room with two glass French doors that lead out to a beautiful pool, the kind that have waterfalls built into them. Jeonghans mansion is on a hill a little out of the city, the pool is on a cliff that overlooks it and you can see all the twinkling lights from the buildings as the sun is setting. The inside is just as amazing with modern-looking furniture and large leather couches, a pool table, a fully stocked bar on the other side of the room, more crystal chandeliers, and a glass coffee table in the center with all kinds of grommet snacks and desserts. The maid that Joshua had seen earlier is standing by the table with two other butlers who take the glass lids off of the food before bowing towards Jeonghan. 

“That is all Yuna, you may leave us now, all of you,” Jeonghan looks at all of his house workers, and they all bow again before leaving and closing the door behind them. 

“Ahh, I’m so tired,” Chan moans rolling over the back of the couch plopping down. 

Soonyoung smiles brightly leaning down to squish Chan’s cheeks, “Yes I'm sure the life of a middle school billionaire is so hard.” 

“Hey! Don’t patronize me,” Chan pouts pushing Sooyoung’s hand away. 

“Wait, Chan, you’re not in high school? How did you eat lunch with everyone?” Joshua asks, still frozen in the same spot near the door while the rest spread out around the room.

Chan picks his head up looking at Joshua confused like the answer is obvious, “I’m a Choi? We kinda do what we want.” 

Seungcheol rolls his eyes walking over and smacking the back of his little brother's head before shoving his legs off the couch to sit down, “No, that would only be you.” 

“Oh, Cheollie is still pretending he's not privileged?” Jeonghan smiles devilishly, walking over and draping his arms over Seungcheol’s chest and resting his chin on his shoulder.

Joshua watches still stuck in the same spot, they are all different from earlier. Maybe it’s because before the focus was only on him, he can’t explain what it is but there is something about the way they interact with each other...he just can’t figure it out yet.

“Joshua, why are you still standing by the door, come over here,” Jeonghan beckons, straightening up off of Seungcehol but still keeping his hands on the other’s chest. 

Joshua nods quickly, walking over to where everyone is and sits down on the edge of one of the couches next to Vernon, taking his backpack off and starts pulling out his homework. 

“You would think from the number of times I come over, Yuna would remember to leave me some table space,” Vernon sighs as he slides the fancy platters of food over, making himself a small space on the table where he places a bag full of ( what Joshua thinks) weed. 

The American stops his movements, eyes going big as he looks around at everyone. He only now notices how they are all out of their school uniforms, wearing name brand clothes, and none of them even have their school bags on them. When he thinks about it he remembers that when Vernon and Seungkwan came to get him they were no longer wearing their school uniforms either, the two even said they came back for him and asked him on the way to Jeonghans why he was waiting at school even though it had ended a while ago, but for some reason, he just couldn't tell them that he was waiting for the evening train. “Oh.. umm are we not? I thought? Are we not studying?” Joshua stuttered out as he watched Vernon expertly roll a joint. 

“Cute!” Jeonghan smiles brightly walking over to Joshua and cupping his face, “Shua,” He smiles even more at the blush that spreads across the younger's face, “I can call you Shua right?” Joshua nods quickly looking into Jeonghan's eyes, “ _We_ are studying, just not school work.” Jeonghan lets go of Joshua’s face as it turns all confused before turning to look at Jun, the two looked like they were silently communicating.

“I love where your head's at,” Junhui speaks out all of the sudden, rolling off the couch and making his way over to the bar. 

“How do you two do that?” Mingyu asks sitting closer to Minghao then seems like a normal amount, but hey what does Joshua know this is the first time he's really hung out with people his own age. 

“They’re soulmates,” Wonwoo answers, slightly smiling up at Junhui from his phone, the Chinese boy smiling back quickly before hiding it with a cough, “Or something like that….” 

“Hannie, you want the usual?” Junhui asks, already grabbing different variations of bottles. 

“I want your worst,” The blonde smirks. 

“Usual it is then,” Jun announces to himself, beginning to mix drinks together pouring them into different glasses. 

“W-wait so we aren’t doing homework?” Joshua asks again because it's becoming increasingly clear that he is in over his head.

“Well you aren’t, but _we_ are,” Seungkwan smirked, before leaning in when Vernon held the joint up to his lips and inhaling slowly, before blowing out a steady stream of smoke. 

Junhui walked back over with some drinks on a tray and Jeonghan took one off and handed it to Joshua. “O-oh no, it’s okay I don't...we aren’t allowed to?” 

Seungcheol laughs quietly to himself taking a drink off Jun, “Han, don’t pressure him.” 

“I would never, Shua wants one, don’t you? Especially after Junhui worked so hard to make it for you right Shua?” Jeonghan holds the drink closer to Joshua, so close to the younger they could press their foreheads together. 

“I-I, yes,” Joshua swallows thickly taking the glass, the word coming out on its own like somehow Jeonghan manifested it into existence. The blonde smiles pleased with his answer and moves back giving Joshua his personal space and his lungs a chance to breathe again. 

His heart rate is going crazy and the pep talk (lies) he is trying to tell himself aren't working, as he grips onto the drink tighter. It's not that he’s scared, but at the same time yes, that is exactly what he is. _Fuck i'm a loser,_ He doesn’t know why but he looks across the room to Jihoon for help, but the younger just sighs, “I tried to warn you,” before downing his drink in one go like a total maniac. 

Chan goes to grab a drink before Seuncheol grabs his wrist, “It’s a school night, and if I bring you home drunk I’ll get the blame for it.” 

“Are you joking? Those two are drinking and smoking!” Chan points to Vernon and Seungkwan. 

“I don’t care what those two do, maybe if you were better at holding your liquor,” Seungcheol says, ignoring Seungkwan's fake hurt scoff. 

Chan narrows his eyes looking at his older brother, “I’ll tell dad what really happened to his yacht last month.” 

Minghao and Mingyu laugh amusingly watching as Seungcheol turns to Chan, “You’re getting more annoying every day…. Tell dad about the yacht and I’ll tell mom that you skipped your tutoring session to get high with Vernon.” 

Chan smirks, not backing down, “I’ll tell mom you-“ Chan gets interrupted by Seungcheol pulling out his cell phone and showing photos of him smoking at school. “W-where did you get those!” 

“What was it you said earlier, about being a Choi?” Seungcheol mocks, “I have more, and so does Won, and Hoon, and Mom in a minute if you don’t listen to me” Seugcehol smiles when Chan deflates back on the couch. That's it, Joshua thinks to himself at that moment, that's what's different, it’s like they're all playing a game, to show who has more power. 

“Aw, come on Cheollie let the kid live,” Jeonghan pouts in his direction but Seungcheol isn’t having it as he rolls his eyes at the Younger, “Stay out of it Yoon.” The room has this shift to it that Joshua just can’t keep up with, it's like he’s there with them, but at the same time, he’s just watching them, like a movie being played back to him. 

“Here Channie, it’s coke~” Junhui leans over the couch whispering something in the younger's ear. If Chan’s bright smile is anything to go by, and Seungcheol’s eye roll, Joshua can assume that the drink isn’t just coke. But Seungcheol lets it happen, let’s Chan drink it down. 

Jeonghans' hand is on Joshua’s now and everywhere he touches feels like fire and makes his head fuzzy, “Up up up,” the rim of the glass is cool against Joshaus lips as Jeonghan presses the glass closer to him. He opens his mouth because if he keeps it closed any longer the contents of his drink will be in his lap. He’s drinking and it burns, Joshua coughs deeply and the room explodes in laughter, and he wonders if this is what growing up feels like. 

“Sweetheart, have you never drunk before?” Jeonghan is giggling and it sounds like a song, as he wipes away the drink he spilled down his chin, and then of course Jeonghan licks it off his fingers like it's _n o t h i n g_.

“N-no, I have had wine at my church before….. But it was a lot smaller,” Joshua’s brian lets out the banger response straight away giving him no time to think of literally anything else to say. His chest feels warm and tingly now, and the taste on his tongue reminds him of chemicals.

“Wine at your church?” Mingyu laughs and Joshua feels like something amusing like he is an entertainment.

“Drink more Shua, it will get easier, come on,” Junhui coaxes plopping down on the other side of him, Jeonghan still kneeling in front. Something about the two of them sends red cards flying but somehow they manage to get Joshua to finish one drink then place another in his hand. 

“Look he’s getting red,” Wonwoo muses, and Joshua thinks _kill me now,_ but the warmth in his chest starts spreading throughout his whole body and he's getting less embarrassed by his lack of cool edgy teen skills by the second. 

“Okay kids, let's play truth or dare,” Junhui grins pulling his legs to his chest. 

“What are we twelve again?” Minghao sighs, throwing another drink back and leaning back on Mingyu, they look like some rich couple lounging on the couch like that, lounge clothes that probably cost more then the small two-bedroom apartment his family lives in. _Who owns a Gucci sweatsuit? Xu Minghao heir of a fashion empire does._

“Well we can’t play the normal games with Joshua around can we? Doubt he could afford it or has a passport?” Seungcheol chuckles looking down Joshua. 

Joshua hiccups, “W-why would I need a passport?” 

“Nevermind that, Shua,” Jeonghan smiles at him sweetly.

“Now that's settled, hmmm, Gyu truth or dare?” Junhui smiles brightly. 

Mingyu whines as he slumps down on the expensive leather couch, and it reminds Joshua of a large baby, if the baby was a rich model, “Why me first?” 

“Just answer the question you oversized dog,” Minghao grumbles before Mingyu glares at him and retaliates by nudging him with his shoulder. 

“Fine, I know how you are Wen Junhui, so truth, since I'm not in the mood to get naked….yet.” 

Jeonghan sighs fondly, “Gyu he is worse either way.” 

“Okay....is it true that you slept with your professor to pass that econ exam, you got top scores in the class and I mean you’re…..you.” Joshua swears the smirk Junhui is wearing looks plain evil, while everyone chuckles and looks at the said boy waiting for an answer. 

Mingyu’s jaw clenches as he takes another sip of his drink, “You all know how my father is...and without the grade, he would have never let me go to Milan with Hao for fashion week…..” 

“Huh, so that's how you managed to go on that trip? Minghao smirks up at Mingyu. 

“Kim Mingyu,” Seungkwan gasps scandalized, “So it is true!? Your econ professor, she's married and like sixty!”

Joshua gasps, the alcohol already making his reaction time quicker, he doesn't know what he is more shocked by, sleeping with his professor and not getting caught, or getting rewarded with a trip to Milan. _Both, it's both._

“She is forty-seven, and we didn’t even do that much just foreplay and shit!” Mingyu whines trying to defend himself.

“Awh Gyu, did you really mess around with your professor for me?” Minghao teased. 

“It wasn’t for you…..shut up my turn! Seungkwan truth or dare.” 

“Dare….,” Seungkwan rounded his shoulders back looking at Mingyu. 

“Okay...I dare you to let Vernon give you a hickey, high up on your throat where everyone can see it.” 

Seungkwan's mouth hangs opens as he stares Mingyu down, “No..my mother would lose her mind if-” 

“Are you scared?” Mingyu teases and Seungkwan rolls his eyes. 

“I’m not scared! Just my mother…and I don’t want to make out in front of all of you,” Seungkwan crosses his arms over his chest.

“Sounds to me like you’re scared,” Mingyu teases, flashing his perfectly white canines. 

“Come on Seungkwan! It’s the first dare you can’t back out!” Soonyoung joins in teasing the poor boy from his spot next to Jihoon. 

Vernon laughs, blowing out another stream of smoke, “Hey, Boo,” Vernon cups Seungkwan's cheek encouraging him, joint still balanced between his fingers impressively, “Pretend it’s just you and me,” Vernon smiles like he doesn't have a care in the world (probably doesn') and leans in kissing Seungkwan once before going back for more. Seungkwan is a little hesitant, kissing Vernon back with one eye open, but soon he forgets everyone in the room as Vernon maneuvers Seungkwan so he’s straddling his lap facing him. When Vernon moves down to suck on Seungkwan’s neck everyone in the room yells and whistles causing Seungkwan's ears to go red

“Oh,” Joshua looks away, not knowing if this is what kids do when they hang out, Jeonghan and Junhui laugh at him as they encourage him to drink more. Joshua gives in easily because apparently his body now functions without him,

“Okay while Vernon marks Seungkwan it’s my turn,” Soonyoung giggles excitedly. Jihoon moans like he knows something, grabbing another drink, “Jihooonieee.” 

“Get it over with Kwon,” Jihoon grumbles. 

“I want,” Soonyong giggles, “No..I mean, I dare you-” 

“Aren’t you supposed to ask me truth or dare first idiot.” 

“Right truth or dare?” Soonyoung is practically vibrating as he watches Jihoon.

“....Truth,” Jihoon sighs again. 

“Okay...umm, is it true that out of everyone here I am your favorite?” Soonyoung is smiling so brightly that Joshua can’t help but giggle softly, the alcohol making all the anxious nerves in his body melt away.

“No, that is the biggest lie I’ve ever heard,” Jihoon dismissed him so fast that Soonyoungs shoulders stayed up for a whole extra millisecond before he curled in on himself looking like a kicked puppy. 

“Aw, come on Jihoon, humor him,” Seungcheol laughs, rubbing Soonyoungs back. 

“No, he is drunk and to encourage this behavior is just gonna bite me in the ass later.” 

“Someone is stressed…,” Minghao mumbles under his breath. 

“Yeah well you would be too if you had to compose a whole piece for your renowned musician parents,” Jihoon responded sharply and Joshua noticed Jeonghan shift from the corner of his eye. One moment the blonde was next to him and then the next he was taking the joint out of Vernon’s hand (not like he noticed much with the way he was sucking faces with Seungkwan) and sliding down on the floor next to Jihoon. 

“Here,” he hands Jihoon the joint, not before taking a hit himself. Jihoon takes it off him, his body losing all then tension as he blows out a steady stream of smoke, “Talk,” was all Jeonghan had to say before Jihoon sighed opening his mouth to let out what was bothering him. Words about Jeonghan being the real leader swimming in Joshua's head. 

“You all know my parent's wedding anniversary is this weekend, and they are throwing this grand black-tie gala, you’re all invited by the way, but as a present to them my siblings and I are writing them a song…” 

“You mean you are writing them a song,” Seungcheol cut in, something about his tone made Joshua think he already knew what was bothering him.

“Yes, a song that will fit with my sister's violin and my brother's cello,” Jihoon takes another hit leaning his head back on the couch blowing out more smoke. 

“So what, you’ve written a thousand songs?” Mingyu asks. 

“Yeah, but this one has to be perfect, for two of the most criticizing, perfectionist, musically inclined people I know, like I swear to god they have like robot hearing or something. And it can’t just be a nice sounding piece, no it has to have dynamics and a good tempo, and emotion, if I don’t move anyone with my music then what's the point- that's what my father always says. God and my mother will probably want it to be something allegro sounding while my father will want more andante sounding and and and!” Jihoon is exclaiming now, and Joshua notices his friends are watching with him with a half-amused and half concerned look. “And there will be like a hundred of my parent's friends who are all musicians and composers and artists and they will all be judging how good the child of the great Lee Dohyun renowned composer is and-” 

“Hoonie, Jesus… here,” Jeonghan laughs a little shoving another drink in his hand and towards his mouth which he drinks down willingly. Joshua is happy Jeonghan made him stop talking, he could barely keep up with what he was saying anyway. “I know I said to talk, but now I’m saying to drink. That's the thing,” Jeonghan continues, taking the joint back from him and taking a hit before passing it to Wonwoo who has his hand stretched out. “You _are_ the son of the great Lee Dohyun renowned composer, excellence runs in your blood."

“Han is right ya know-” 

“Duh,” Jeonghan interrupts, smile blinding, even more so with the amount of alcohol in Joshua's system, “I’m a Yoon, excellence might run in Jihoon’s blood but brilliance pours out of mine.” 

“Like I was saying before I was annoyingly interrupted,” Soonyoung rolls his eyes, but softens them just as fast when Jihoon meets his gaze, “You’re brilliant, it will come to you just…let it flow, it’s already inside you.” 

Jihoon smiles ever so slightly before Jun boo’s loudly, throwing a pillow in their direction, “Stop being mushy,” Junhui whines like a child, “My turn again since you’re all boring me, not Hannie of course.” 

“Of course,’ Seungcheol rolls his eyes but there is a fondness there. 

“Shuaaa,” Junhui turns to Joshua and it’s like he wakes up from a dream. He almost forgot he was actually present with them he got so lost in watching. 

“I dare you to smoke this,” Junhui smiles brightly, taking the joint off of Wonwoo and shoving it in Joshua’s face. 

“U-uh, uh aren’t you supposed to ask me t-truth or dare first?” Joshua stutters leaning back onto the couch more, away from the drugs. 

“I’m royalty, I don’t need to ask for things I want,” Junhui teases, but even drunk Joshua feels like there's a hint of honesty in that statement. “Come on, just one little puff, you do want to have fun with us don’t you Shua? We need to know that you can have fun with us.”

Joshua looks around the room, he doesn’t know when Vernon and Seungkwan stopped making out but they’re watching him now along with everyone else. There is a trail of hickeys down Seungkwan's neck and the few top buttons of his (probably) expensive shirt are open. The shining lights from the city are even brighter now that it’s dark outside, and he is starting to wonder what he is doing in this mansion on a school night but then the warmth from the expensive liquor in his system spreads through his chest, and in that moment the crystal chandelier above his head is one of the prettiest things he’s ever seen, and he wants to hold onto it, hold onto this sparkling idea that he could be apart of this world. 

It's like an out of body experience, watching himself take the joint out of Junhui’s hand and inhaling it poorly like some scene in a coming of age film, only one where everyone around him has more money than god. 

He’s coughing deeply, smoke coming out of his nose and mouth, the room explodes into laughter only this time it doesn't bother him as much as the first time, maybe it’s the alcohol (it’s definitely the alcohol) they clap and they’re smiling and maybe this growing up stuff isn’t so bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dj Khaled Voice* AnoThEr oNe (did i spell his name right?) ANYWAYS SEVENTEEN COMEBACK JUNE 22ND!!! thanks for reading my hot trash luvs <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isn't as good but IM trying to story build promise I have a lot of ideas just gotta build em up stay with me <3

When Joshua was thirteen his family went on a holiday, and the hotel they were staying at messed up and double-booked them. The hotel felt so bad that they upgraded them for free to the executive suite. The hotel itself was nowhere near a five-star hotel, just a normal decent hotel, and the executive suite was nice for being what it was, but thirteen-year-old Joshua swore up and down that it was the nicest room he had ever seen, and when he slept in the bed he thought to himself that this was the peak of comfort. 

His eyes shot open, adjusting to high ceilings and natural lighting that he didn’t remember his small bedroom having, last time he checked the only view from his window was a brick wall and the alley between his apartment building and the next. He was in a bed, but not his bed, he knows because his bed doesn’t feel like a cloud, and his sheets are those t-shirt cotton ones you can get for like twenty bucks, and these sheets are made out of silk and Egyptian cotton. 

Panic starts to creep in along with the beginnings of a pounding headache. He lifts his head slowly to take a look around the room when double doors open and two beautiful girls come gliding through the room, “Good morning Mr. Choi,” They speak in unison and before he knows it they’re at the side of the bed pulling the covers away. 

Joshua yells surprised, which causes the girls to back away from the bed screaming as well. Between the shouting and the now excruciating pain in his head, he can hear laughter coming from the other side of the room. 

“Heejin, Hyunjin, I’m over here,” Seungcheol’s voice is gravelly and his shirt is off, and Joshua has never seen anyone make bedhead look as endearing as Choi Seungcheol. 

It’s not until the two girls sigh of relief running over to the large leather couch on the other side of the room that a cold shock sinks into Joshua’s bones and he sits up fast before immediately regretting it. 

He thinks he hears Seungcheol say something about his sheets costing some ungodly number and not throwing up in his bed, but his brain is spinning too fast at the moment. _I’m at Seungcheol’s house? How did I get here? Why are his maids so hot? Do they all have maids? God my head is killing me! My moms gonna kill-_

“M-my mother..I need to-” Joshua tries to get out of bed only to come face to face with a very defined chest. Seungcheol has his hand on Joshua’s shoulder keeping him from getting up, not like he would get far with the way the room is spinning. 

“Woah there, go slowly trust me, and here take these,” Seungcheol hands him two little pills that look like Advil and a glass of water. Joshua swallows them, handing Seungcheol the glass back. “Your mom knows where you are, I texted her from your phone that you were staying at a friends house, you really should change your phone password, one one one one one? I got it on the first try.” 

Joshua moans putting his face in his hands, he feels like he got hit by a truck, “She won’t believe that… I don’t have any friends.” It quiet for a moment, but Joshua's head is too groggy to wonder if Seungcheol is feeling sorry for him. “What happened to me?” 

“Welcome to your first hangover,” Seungcheol smiles before clapping his hands twice, Joshua flinching at the sound. “Come on, we’re gonna be late for school, ladies, why don’t you help Joshua get ready this morning, I think our guest will need it more than me.” 

“Wait, what?” Joshua barely has time to process before he is being pulled off the bed and led into one of the nicest bathrooms he has ever been in, _like seriously this could be the size of my bedroom._

The very pretty maids begin unbuttoning his shirt and pants, “Woah woah woah! Hey!” Joshua has no luck with his shirt and pants but he puts protective hands around his boxers, “No more clothes off!” 

They giggle at Joshua, allowing him to keep his boxers on, and start to grab different items. “I’m fine thank you. I really don’t nee-” he gets cut off as the one he believes is Heejin squeezes his cheeks looking at his face, while Hyunjin now armed with a warm washcloth that smells like lavender, begins wiping his chest and arms down. 

“O-oh, I think I can do this on my own, wow..do, do you really do all this for Seuncheol?” Joshua asks right before Heejin shoves a toothbrush in his mouth. 

“Shh, no talking, we have a lot of work to do with you.” Joshua doesn’t know if he should be offended by that or not, but there is too much already going on this morning for him to think anything else so he lets it go. 

They wash his face with like four different soaps and put all these nice smelling lotions on his skin and brush and style his hair, and even though he still feels like someone punched him in the head, you wouldn’t be able to tell from the outside. “Much better,” Hyunjin smiles at him, “Now put these on!” 

Joshua looks at the nice shiny school uniform that Heejin is holding, “Oh- no I couldn’t, I don’t want to take that from Seungcheol, the uniforms are like crazy expensive and if I wear his what would he wear?” 

The two girls look at him like he spoke a different language, “Mr. Seungcheol has many school uniforms, and he told us to give you this one to wear.” 

“Of course he does... but it’s okay, I’ll just wear the clothes I was wearing yesterday.”

“That won’t work…,” Heejin says, already picking out a tie. 

“Why not? I know I wore them all yesterday, but they can’t be-”

“Because Hyunjin burnt them,” Heejin says nonchalantly.

“W-what? Why? When? I was just wearing them” Joshua looks at both of them, mouth dumbly hanging open. 

“I didn’t think you would want them back? They were very poorly made and the material was cheap?” Hyunjin says confused, genuinely not seeing the problem. “We’re sorry!” The two say in unison smiling cutely, Joshua still at a loss for words. 

“You have these you can wear now and they are much nicer so put them on you’re going to make Mr. Chan and Mr. Seungcheol late!” Heejin pushes the clothes in his hand and then two are out of the bathroom finally giving him a moment alone to get dressed and mourn over the loss of his clothes. 

He pulls the uniform on mumbling to himself, “Burn them? What do rich people have like a furnace or something somewhere?” He finishes his mini-rant looking at himself in the mirror. He leans in close staring at his reflection, he looks so different almost like he could be apart of this world. His hair looks so shiny and fluffy and his skin is glowing from all the products they used. It really is true what they say, money can do wonders. 

~

“How the hell do you still look like that after a hangover,” Chan grumbles. 

Seungcehol smiles, stepping out onto their large patio where they normally ate breakfast. He walked over to the table where Chan was sitting at, fresh fruits and pastries covered the table, with a bouquet of fresh flowers in the center. Seungcheol nodded as a greeting and thanks to his house workers as they placed more food on the table. “I wasn’t that drunk last night.’ Seungcheol said sitting down and reaching for the pitcher of orange juice. 

“Oh so then that was your intention to hold Joshua in your lap the whole way home….,’ Chan says eyeing his older brother over the phone in his hands. 

‘He sat on my lap..,”

“But you didn’t push him off,” Chan was quick to rebuttal. 

“Did I tell you lately that you're annoying?” 

“Everyday,” Chan smiles brightly. 

“Well, clearly it’s not enough,” He sighs, taking a sip from his glass, noticing a clean Joshua out the corner of his eye awkwardly making his way out onto the patio. The look on his face is cute as he takes in the view. Seungcheol gets it, his patio much like Jeonghans overlooks the city from above and the view first thing in the morning is pretty stunning. “Joshua, here come sit down.” 

Joshua quickly makes his way to the table sitting down next to Seungcheol, he looks like a whole different person in Seungcheol’s uniform, though it is slightly too big for Joshua. “Thank you, for everything, really. You didn’t have to let me intrude on you like this,” Joshua says looking down at the table. 

“Actually we did,” Chan chimes in, eyes still glued onto his phone, “We offered to take you home last night, well after you started crying about missing all the trains. We were going to take you to your house but then in the car, you couldn’t remember your own address.” 

“Oh my god,” Joshua put his face in his hands, and Seungcheol wondered if Joshua was remembering their car ride last night, where he practically crawled onto Seungcehol crying the whole way about not knowing where he lived. ‘Oh my god,” Joshua says again lifting up his head looking mortified. 

“You don’t remember anything from last night… do you?” Seungcheol asks amused, resting his chin in his hand. 

“I remember playing truth and dare...and Jun wanted me to ….,” Joshua trails off looking like he is trying so hard to piece things together in his head.

“Damn, the Joshua Hong from last night was entertaining, it's a shame you can’t remember him,” Seungcheol is still smiling, even when it looks like Joshua wants to ask what he did last night.

He never gets to when Seungcheols mother walks out onto the patio, Renge, his mother's maid, is following close behind. Her uniform as pressed and clean as always. Seungcheol’s mother is beautiful, with dark hair that stops at her shoulders, people say that he has her eyes and Chan has her nose. 

Unsurprisingly his mother is already speaking before she even sits down, “Did you see what Eunah was wearing? God, it’s all over the papers, whoever in their right mind would wear something so incredibly inappropriate, and to a brunch with the prime minister's wife of all things!” The Woman sounds exasperated as she sits down at the head of the table, the maids and butlers already moving to fill her porcelain teacup with tea and bring out fresh pastries. 

“Good morning to you as well, we're fine, thank you for asking,” his mother shoots Seungcheol a look and he scrunches his nose back at her, “No mother, I didn’t, but I will be sure to tell Jeonghan’s mother next time I see her that the outfit she wore to brunch was highly inappropriate.” 

Chan chuckles from behind his phone as his mother shoots Seungcheol another look before raising her teacup to her mouth to sip from, she hasn’t even noticed Joshua yet as she continues, “Do you know what the Yoon’s are buying the Lee’s for their wedding anniversary? Or what Eunah is wearing?” 

“Yes, the Yoon’s are buying them the country of France, well only the lower half and Eunah is wearing a large hat made out of diamonds,” Seungcheol sighs, pushing his plate away never touching the pasture. 

“Really? Do you know what designer she went to?” His mother asks intrigued. 

“Oh my god, Mom, I was joking, I have no idea what the Yoon’s are doing, believe it or not when I hang out with Jeonghan we don’t talk about what our moms are wearing.” 

She rolls her eyes, putting her teacup down and looking over at Chan, “My Channie, don’t grow up like your brother, sarcasm is not becoming.” 

“Of course not, why would I want to be like Cheol, gross.” Chan pauses from his phone to stick his tongue out at Seungcheol. 

“Shut up,” Seungcheol dismisses his little brother easily, “Where is dad?

“Japan, business, as usual, he will be back for the Lee’s party,” His mother answers, while waving her maid over. Renge comes to the table immediately handing his mother what is no doubt magazines of the latest collections from designers. “Both of you home tonight at a decent time, I want to go over what you will be wearing for the party we need to look presentable.” 

Seungcheol sighs standing up and leans over kissing his mom’s head, “Of course Mom, whatever makes you and the press happy. Channie lets go, we are going to be late.” 

His mother only now notices Joshua for the first time when he stands up, “Oh, who are you?” 

Joshua goes to introduce himself but Seungcheol beats him to it rolling his eyes, used to this from his mother, “Don’t worry about it mom, we will see you later.” 

“Bye mom,” Chan leans over and kisses his mom goodbye. Joshua waves politely to their mom before running to catch up with Chan and Seungcheol. 

“Your mother seems-” 

“Blissfully detached from the real world, or anything that doesn’t concern her and her image,” Seungcehol interrupts, grabbing his bag and making sure Chan gets his bag as well. 

“I was going to say nice,” Joshua said awkwardly, following them outside where the driver is waiting for them. 

Seungcheol pauses for a moment letting Chan get in first, “What's your mother like?” 

“My mother? She is amazing, she is always there for me and she is super supportive, and she always cooks me the best meals,” Joshua says as he gets in Seungcheol climbing in behind him. “Does your mom cook you guys stuff, Joshua asks, looking from Chan to Seungcheol. 

“Hmm, one time on my birthday last year she paid someone to have this amazing cake made, it was like the size of Jihoon, but also my birthday was covered by the press so I don’t know if that counts….,” Chan trails off. 

“It..counts, I guess,” Joshua smiles politely, but Seungcehol doesn’t think it does count. 

“Oh here, I almost forgot,” Seungcheol fishes Joshua's phone out of his blazer pocket, “Your phone, I charged it for you last night.” 

“Oh thank you,” Joshua’s smile falls away quickly when he sees all the missed texts from his mother. Seungcheol didn’t really go through his phone, but when he was texting his mother last night he did notice that Joshua has like 10 contacts, and he only had messages from his mom. While Joshua was fully focused on replying to his mother, Chan and Seungcehol’s got a message at the same time. 

“It’s Jun, he wants to know where you are,” Chan says looking up. 

Seungcheol sighs, “Jeonghan… Tell him we are almost there, and to tell Jeonghan to breathe.” 

When they pull up to the school Chan runs off to go to the lower school and Joshua gets out behind Seungcehol. “Why are people looking at us?” Joshua asks, moving his bag more onto his shoulder. 

Seungcheol looks around noticing that they are getting a few more looks than normal, “Who knows they always stare, come on.” Seungcehol ushers Joshua away from the sidewalk and up the steps to the school entrance. Seungcheol walks down the halls smiling back at the people that smile at him, he can feel Joshua watching him as Seungcheol leads him around the corner.

“Wait.. is this a coffee shop?” Joshua asks genuinely shocked.

Seungcheol laughs, “Yeah? You didn’t know it was here?” 

“N-no, Vernon showed me around on my first day… I think he might have mentioned it but, now that I think about it he really didn’t show me much?” Joshua says, looking up as he tries to remember his tour with Vernon. For a fleeting moment, Seungcheol thinks he looks adorable. 

“Oh, yeah that explains it, the thing about Vernon is that he is high all the time... and, no that pretty much sums it up.” Seungcheol laughs to himself, pulling Joshua more into the coffee shop, the smell of vanilla and cinnamon filling his nose. "Didn't your old school have a coffee shop in it?"

"No, normal schools don't have full coffee shops in them, "Seungcheol notices that Joshua doesn't answer him in a way that is mocking, just informative.

"Interesting...," Seungcheol says reaching down and linking his hand with Joshua's pulling him to the front. 

“Wait? Aren’t we going to get in line?” Joshua says worriedly as Seungcheol walks past the line of people up to the side of the counter. 

“No, I come here every single day and they always have my order ready,” Seungcheol puts his brightest smile on for the cute barista behind the counter. “Good morning beautiful, you have my order?” 

“Of course! One second,” She smiles bouncing away to go get it.

“I always come to get coffee for Jeonghan before our first class of the day, I did it for him once, and then somehow it became a habit,” Seungcheol says looking back at Joshua. “You have English with us too right?” Joshua nods cutely and Seungcheol turns around waving the barista back and asking her to make him one more drink, she agrees easily. 

She hands him the drinks giggling when he thanks her, “Here,” He turns around handing Joshua the third coffee. 

“O-oh, you didn’t have to get me anything,” Joshua stutters out, taking the coffee when Seungcheol pushes it in his hand.

“Take it, it's no problem really, we better go, Hannie really hates waiting.” Seungcheol smiles leading Joshua out of the coffee shop, everyone's eyes still watching the two of them as they walk down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another chapter pretty much alreadddy?? If people want it I will post it tomrrow~ sorry for the short chapter I really don't know what I'm doing with this fic XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone :O and sorry it's short >:(  
> but at least here is something!  
> also we all know this wasn't checked before I posted :P

“Am I dead, I think I’m dead?” 

Jeonghan smiles amusedly at Junhui, his best friend is the only one he knows who can make being hung over look so sexy. His messy bed hair, Chanel sunglasses covering the bags under his eyes, his school dress shirt with a few of the top buttons undone and his tie loosely hanging around his neck not tied.

“Sorry, my love but you’re still here, and you have Foreign policies for your first class of the day.” 

“Oh fuck me,” Junhui moans leaning against the shinny mahogany lockers that line the hall. 

Jeonghan smiles fondly, opening his own locker to check his reflection in the mirror he has hanging on the door, “You did go rather hard last night.”

“Yeah until your mom shut us down, I thought she wasn’t going to be back until the end of this week?” 

“Yeah me too, apparently the evil step bitch ended her trip early. I don’t even want to talk about it,” Jeonghan sighs. “Where did you go after our little party got busted? Did you spend the night with Wonwoo~” 

“Don’t even joke about something sacred like that Yoon Jeonghan,” Junhui whines before looking up at the ceiling in concentration, “Okay, no judging, I sorta kinda........can’t remember, is that bad?” Junhui asked genuinely, looking over at Jeonghan who just laughed at his best friend. 

As if on cue, their English teacher comes walking down the hall, looking a bit more flustered than usual. He looks around for other students before approaching the two of them, “Uh, Junhui you left your sweater in my…. classroom, when we had our tutoring session last evening.” 

Jeonghans' eyes go big as he watches the interaction. Junhui quickly pushes his sunglasses to the top of his head, the expensive accessory holds his bangs back in a cute way. “Oh…that’s right,” Junhui exclaims to himself like he remembered something before snapping out of it, “I mean, yes thank you Mr. Park for returning it to me.” Jeonghan notices how Mr. Park's fingers linger on Junhui’s for a moment before he shoots him a quick smirk and hurries off down the hallway. 

Junhui seems frozen for a moment, mind working at full speed trying to recall the previous night. “Tutoring session? When did you have that? From my recollection, you were with me all afternoon yesterday,” Jeonghan smiles widely.

Junhui turns to him pointing his finger, blue cashmere sweater clutched in the other hand, “Not another word Yoon Jeonghan.” 

“With Mr. Park? Really? And after you made fun of Mingyu last night as well,” Jeonghan laughs, teasing his best friend. 

“Okay first of all yes, because he is Mingyu and I’m Junhui, very different things. Also, we both know I can’t control what wasted Junhui wants. Plus Mr.Park is crazy hot, like in a sexy dad kind of way with his big hands,” Junhui lifts both his hands up for emphasis. 

“Wasted Junhui really does have a thing for authority figures,” Jeonghan agrees thoughtfully. 

“It’s a perfectly healthy thing to want.”

“Of course,” Jeonghan agrees, giggling to himself as he pulls out the books he needs for his first class of the day and closing his locker, “How do you even have his number?” 

“You know I don’t actually know,” They both laugh at that as they link their arms together and walk down the hall. 

“So downstairs, Mr.Park, what are we talking, underachiever?” 

Junhui shakes his head no animatedly, “No overachiever, he’s a seven.”

“Seven!? Shut up you’re lying,” Jeonghan looks over at Junhui disbelievingly. 

“I was pretty wasted, but I have this vivid memory in my head of measuring it?” Junhui voiced slowly like he was trying to picture the memory.

Jeonghan laughs more shaking his head, the two walk past the courtyard arms linked together when a red-faced Seungkwan almost comes trampling into them, with Seokmin trailing behind him. 

“Jesus Seungkwan what the hell?” Jeonghan asks catching himself on Junhui, the younger wearing a silk designer scarf conveniently over the mark Vernon made last night.

“Look!” Is all the panting boy says shoving his phone screen into Jeonghan’s face. It takes the older a moment to focus on what he is looking at before he snatches the phone out of Seungkwan's hand. 

Jeonghan hears Junhui mumble “Well fuck, there goes our peaceful morning,” under his breath as Jeonghan zooms into the photo on Seungkwan’s phone. A photo of Choi Seungcehol helping A Joshua Hong that looks so unlike Joshua Hong out of his town car. “What the hell am I looking at?” 

“Seungkwan where did you get this?” Junhui asked, looking at the photo again over Jeonghan’s shoulders. 

“One of my spies, Hyunjung sent it to me, she said she was outside school when they pulled up,” Seungkwan answers quickly.

“Dismissed!” Jeonghan announces abruptly, shooing Seokmin and Seungkwan away with his hands. The two younger classmen hurry off without another word. 

“Hannie, you know I'm on your side always one hundred percent…..and I know you have this like weird competitive thing with Cheol where you get all crazy and-”

“What? No, we don’t, I just think it’s very interesting that's all…. Just very interesting..don’t you think it’s interesting?” Jeonghan asks, taking small internal breathes to keep himself calm.

“Right, yeah no you and Cheol totally have a healthy relationship that isn’t 40% sexual tension, 50% family rivalry, and 10% crazy….,” Junhui sighs at the eye roll Jeonghan gives him and relinks their arms to drag him to their normal table in the courtyard. 

“Babe, you’re making your psycho Hannie face which I love, but others might not so try to calm down a little, I’m sure Mr golden boy goodie two shoes Choi Seungcheol didn’t sleep with Joshua just talk to him...calmly.” 

  
“I am always calm,” Jeonghan plastered his best smile on for Junhui, “It’s not that I think they slept together, Cheol wouldn’t not after what Joshua told us last night, he’s not the kind of guy to take advantage of someone like that….,” Jeonghan sighs, “It’s just..interesting that's all.” Junhui is looking at Jeonghan now in a way that he hates, one where he is trying to decipher what is going on inside his best friend's head. He smiles, this time brighter and more believable, “My precious Junhui, don’t make that face you will get worried lines and someone as pretty as you shouldn’t have those,” Jeonghan sings as he gently smooths out the lines on Junhui’s forehead. 

Junhui, understanding his best friend's words, smiles back, letting the seriousness in his face fall away, “That would be a tragedy if that happened to someone like me…., ah speaking of tragedy,” Junhui points at Choi Seungcheol making his way into the courtyard, with Joshua Hong following behind like a lost puppy. 

“Here you are little princess, one grande, iced, sugar-free, vanilla latte, with low-fat soy milk, and just a pinch of cinnamon,” Seungcheol quotes Jeonghan's order back to him while sliding over the drink and sitting down beside him, placing his expensive messenger bag on the floor. 

“Cheolie, all these mornings and still you never bring me coffee,” Junhui pouts. 

“I thought the coffee at school was too poor quality for your royal taste buds?” 

“It is, but the gesture would still be appreciated,” Junhui pouts dramatically. 

Seungcheol rolls his eyes, ”Always a pleasure Junhui.” 

Junhui smiles brightly before winking at Joshua, “Shua looking good today, though I much prefer you shirtless.” 

“Shirt?..Shirtless?” Joshua chokes out face going red. 

“He doesn’t remember much from last night,” Seugncheol says amusingly. 

“Shirtless? Why was I shirtless? What happened last night I-” 

“Oh really? That's a shame, you exposed quite a bit of yourself to us last night. If I were you I would be going crazy right now wondering what I did,” Junhui smirks, knowingly adding to the existing panic inside Joshua already.

“Junnie, come on you’re gonna give the poor guy an aneurysm,” Seungcheol chuckles. 

Junhui just smiles, blindingly as ever before turning to Jeonghan, “Han, text me,” he waves at his best friend before heading off to his first class. 

Jeonghan takes the drink standing up and pulling Seungcheol up with him, “Shua dear, Cheollie and I need to speak privately so we will see you later, okay.” Jeonghan smiles, steering Seungcheol away from the table before Joshua can even utter another word.

“And how did I earn the Honor of a private conversation with the Yoon Jeonghan?” Seugncheol asks while letting himself be pulled as Jeonghan leads them down the halls, “Why is your face making that face? Did I get your order wrong? I said sugar-free, even though I never understand why you’re constantly watching your weight. You always look annoyingly perfect.” 

“No, it’s not about the drink Cheol,” Jeonghan sighs, “Also watching my weight continuously is how I stay looking great, duh.” 

“So why is your face all….?” Seungcehol stops walking, causing Jeonghan to stop as well. 

“My face is not all... shut up, I wanted to talk about last night, you took Joshua home,” Jeonghan smirks, searching Seungcheols face for the slightest crack. 

Seungcheol breathes out deeply before taking Jeonghan’s hand and pulling him into the nearest supply closet. “What are you doing? I’m leading you not the other way around? Why are we in here?” Jeonghan questions letting himself be dragged into the closet. 

“Because you have that crazy look in your eyes and I don’t want you scaring anyone this early in the morning,” Jeonghan responded to that by crossing his arms over his chest and staring Seunghceol down because it didn’t deserve a dignified response. Seugncheol smiles and it’s infuriating.

“Ah, I see what's going on here….. you’re jealous.” 

Jeonghan opens his mouth genuinely in a state of shock for a second, “You think I’m… me? Yoon Jeonghan, is jealous? And you’re supposed to be the heir to your family, with a brain as small as yours? It’s upsetting really.” 

Seungcheol rolls his eyes leaning against the wall, doing that mind-numbingly annoying thing where he says every word slowly, which just pisses Jeonghan off to no end because who the hell does that. “I think you’re Jealous.”

“You would think that having a tiny brain and all, tho it’s an interesting idea, it all shows by you implying I’m jealous that I have something to be Jealous of, correct?” Jeonghan smirks leaning against the other wall of the small closet, the two still close enough the tips of their shoes are touching. 

“Yes, wait no what?” 

“So you’re saying you agree you slept with Joshua?” 

“Wait, wait wait, what no? How did we get here?” Seungcheol takes a step forward, his annoying smirk now replaced by an adorably confused look, it’s always so easy with Seungcheol. 

“Well, you want me to be jealous, which means there is something to be jealous of? So I connected the dots.” Jeongham beams up at him. 

“You’ve connected shit.” 

“I’ve connected the dots.” 

“You’re an actual crazy person do you know that? No, you're twisting everything you’re jealous.”

“Because...you slept with Joshua, also I told you that I am not jealous, that's an emotion that I don’t feel-”

“Clearly a lie,” Seungcheol interrupts, “And I didn’t sleep with him!” 

“Clearly a lie,” Jeonghan sings back in the same tone Seucngcheol used a moment ago. 

The two both refuse to speak next, both staring each other down. Jeonghan smirking cutely in a way he knows drives the other crazy, while Seungcheol just scowls in his direction. But Jeonghan knows Seungcheol has him backed against a wall, when it comes to Choi Seungcheol there is only so much you can push and Jeonghan loves to take him right to the edge, but never over it. He sighs leaning off the wall and coming back into the other familiar personal space. 

“So you didn’t sleep with him huh?” 

Seungcheol’s face relaxes into one more calm, “I didn’t sleep with him, no. He slept in my bed, I slept on the couch. He cried the whole ride home in the car and then passed out as soon as we got inside.” 

“Hmm,” Jeonghan hums out loud, biting on his lower lip. “So you didn’t sleep with him, but you like him correct?” 

“Yes, w-what no, I don’t, stop doing that!” Seungcheol groans pushing Jeonghan's shoulder lightly. 

The younger smiles, “Interesting…” 

“What? What are you thinking in that crazy head of yours Yoon Jeonghan, knock it off.” 

“Nothing, nothing,” Jeonghan sighs airly, wrapping both arms around Seungcheol's neck and leaning more into his personal space so their faces are only inches apart. “And me? What about me Cheollie? Do you still like me?” Jeonghan batts his pretty eyelashes as he waits on the answer he already knows is coming. 

Seungcheol smirks, the kind of smirk he uses when their lines become blurry as he wraps his arms around Jeonghan's small waist. “Of course I do, everyone likes Yoon Jeonghan, I am no match for your charms.” 

So it’s still the same.

Jeonghan smiles before pulling away, “I know, now come on Cheolie were going to be late for class quit wasting our time.”   
  
Seungcheol rolls his eyes as Jeonghan drags him out of the closet and down to their first class of the day, though his mind had already wandered off somewhere far away. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cricket noises* ALSO WHO ELSE WATCHED CARATLAND... all I have to say about that is Oikawa Jeonghan ;p


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh another one?

Joshua felt like he was going to puke all morning, between the lingering hangover he was struggling through and the blanks in his memory of last night he was going insane. Not to mention everyone was avoiding him and he didn’t know why. Being the non-rational, overthinking, panic-induced teenage boy he was, he spent the entire morning making himself sick with worry. Because **_fuck_** what if he did something really embarrassing, or what if he was annoying and made an absolute fool of himself, and now they don’t want to hang out with him because they realize he is just some poor kid with no social standings. 

“Yo Joshua! Bro we’ve been calling your name for five minutes? You good?” Joshua was pulled from his spiraling self-pity party by Samuel and Minjun. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I guess I was zoning out,” Joshua apologizes, slowing his pace down so they can walk comfortably together down the hall. 

“No offense but you kinda look like shit...what happened at your studying session last night?” Minjun asked.

“We didn’t even end up studying instead they were…,” Joshua looked around before he whispered to his two new friends, “Drinking and smoking weed.” 

Minjun looked a little taken back by this but Samuel just laughed, shaking his head, “Yeah that sound about right, did you actually think they wanted to study?” 

“Well….yeah,” Joshua mumbles looking down and Samuel laughs more. 

Minjun, still looking a little surprised by the information, asks quietly, “Josh.....did you, ya know?” 

Joshua moans rubbing his eyes, “Yeah, I didn’t really have a choice, I didn’t want to look lame around them you know? But I feel like I did anyway because I got too drunk and now I don’t even remember anything from last night, I just woke up in Seungcehol’s bed.

“Woah what!?” The two boys ask in disbelief, both putting a hand on Joshua’s shoulder to stop him from walking. 

“You woke up where?” Samuel asked.

“No no, not like that. I was drunk, too drunk apparently to remember my own address so Seungcheol and Chan took me back home with them,” Joshua explained, cheeks going a tiny bit red at the idea of being in bed with Seungcheol. 

“Holy shit, so you managed to go to both Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s house in one night and on your first week here too. And let me guess this uniform is one of theirs?” Samuel asks. 

“Yeah...it’s Seungcheol’s he lent it to me.” 

“Dude,” Minjun says smiling, “I think you’re the first newbie to get this close to the circle this quickly.”

“I don’t know, they’re ignoring me now….this morning was fine, but as soon as we met up with Jeonghan the two of them ran off together, and now like even when I’ve seen them in the halls or in class they haven’t even looked at me or acknowledged me. I couldn’t even find them during lunch,” Joshua mumbles the last part. He feels dumb and pathetic feeling the way he does, he literally just met these people a day ago but it was nice, feeling like he was apart of their world, he doesn’t want it to go away. 

“They are probably just waiting to see what Jeonghan and Seungcheol decided is the verdict for you, you’re new they wouldn’t just add you without consideration from the two leaders,” Samuel shrugs, trying to reassure Joshua. 

“They do that?” Joshua asks, a little surprised and a hundred percent more anxious. 

“Oh yeah, definitely, but the last person to Join was Lee Seokmin, and that was like almost a year ago or more at this point. Not to mention he was childhood friends with some of the members already,” Samuel says, pulling Joshua and Minjun out of the middle of the hallway and leaning against some lockers. 

“So I guess it’s not looking too good for you, huh?” Minjun mumbles, “Or not! Who knows I think Choi Seungcheol likes you, I saw he bought you coffee this morning,” Minjun adds, seeing Joshua’s hurt face. 

“How did you see that?” Joshua asks and before he even finishes his sentence both Minjun and Samuel are showing him pictures of the two of them at the coffee shop this morning. “What the hell? Where did you get those?” 

“From everyone, this school loves gossip but they don’t really have an organized way of spreading it around, everyone just kinda sends it to everyone and sometimes you happen to get it, but the story is almost never straight from the number of times it gets passed around,” Samuel explains. 

“Yeah, like I heard you forced Seungcheol to buy you a coffee…,” Minjun says.

“I heard that he did it out of pity because you have never had coffee before because you are a commoner, that's what they’re calling you, by the way,” Samuel adds. 

“Awesome,” Joshua moans, putting his face in his hands, “And of course I have had coffee, what do they think poor people can’t afford coffee? I mean sure it’s instant but god come on.” 

Samuel and Minjun laugh at that, “Well at least they are talking about you, I’ve been going to this school for more than a year and most people still think I'm new so,” Samuel sighs. 

“Yeah, same I’m pretty sure some people think I work here? Like a janitor or something,” Minjun frowns. 

“Oh….I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be complaining like this,” Joshua says quickly, suddenly feeling guilty. 

“No no, it’s okay!” Minjun smiles sweetly. 

“Yeah, plus now you can help us since you’re in with the circle,” Samuel smirks. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say I am in with them, plus what if the reason they are all ignoring me now is that people are calling me a commoner, I mean they do have a reputation to uphold,” Joshua sighs. 

“The circle aren't the type to worry about what others think since they are usually the ones everyone is thinking about. Whatever they say, whatever they do is law in this world, they have a crazy amount of power over this entire school,” Samuel says, Joshua isn’t sure but he feels like he can sense a hint of jealousy in Samuel’s words. “Hey but look, there is Vernon, out of all the circle members I guarantee he will tell you what's up, why don’t you go talk to him.” 

“You think so?” Joshua asks. 

“Yeah it’s the safest bet, look find us after and tell us what happens alright, we can walk to the train station together,” Samuel says. 

Joshua nods and Minjun smiles sweetly, giving him two thumbs up, “Good luck Josh!” 

Joshua can’t help smiling back at his adorable classmate, and the luck did help relieve a little of the anxieties building inside Joshua’s gut. He looks over at Vernon who seems to be rummaging through his locker, which is an absolute mess. 

“Hey, …..Vernon,” Joshua says awkwardly walking up to the younger boy. 

He turns from his locker when he notices Joshua, a big lazy grin on his face, “Hey Shua, what's up man?” Vernon’s only wearing a short sleeve button up and a large cream sweater vest that has the school’s crest on, which though is different from everyone else wearing their blazers he actually pulls off the look well. 

Joshua is a little thrown back by the warm greeting which he wasn’t really expecting, honestly, he didn’t know what he was expecting, so now he doesn’t know what to say, “Um….Vernon, did I… did I do anything embarrassing last night?” 

“Last night?... Nah man I don’t think so, but if I'm being honest I don’t really remember I was pretty zoned out. I would ask Seungkwan, or even Seokmin, he actually rarely drinks when we hang out, dude is terrified of upsetting his parents.” Vernon laughs to himself and goes back to rummaging through his locker. 

“Oh, well thanks I guess..I just-” 

Joshua doesn’t get to finish his sentence when two very attractive people walk up to them smiling, the man having darker hair and the women looking more foreign, with the same light brown hair as Vernon, “Mom, Dad? What are you doing here?” Vernon asks surprised, but he doesn’t seem to be bothered at the sight of his parents at school. 

“We gave a lecture today for one of the physiology classes here, remember sweetie?” His mother responds smiling fondly at her son as she reaches out to move the hair from falling into his eyes. 

“Oh….yeah must have forgotten,” Vernon shrugs, a pleasant smile still on his face as he leans back against his locker. 

“Is this your friend?” His father asked, smiling brightly at Joshua, extending his hand for him to shake, a total contrast from Seungcheol and Chan’s mother. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Yeah, this is Joshua,” Vernon says, and Joshua smiles politely, quickly going to shake their hands. 

“Well darling your father and I need to get going, we won't be home for dinner tonight, but I put 20,000 on your card so make sure you get yourself something good for dinner okay love,” She smiles kissing his head, “You can also get something for your friend as well.” 

Vernon nods waving off his parents, “I will see you later.” 

Joshua watches the interaction completely shocked by the obscene amount of money they left their son for dinner, “What are you going to eat, a car?” 

Vernon laughs, “Nah I’ll probably invite Seungkwan over and he always orders from this one place downtown.” 

“What, are the dishes like 300 dollars each?” Joshua says jokingly. 

“Yeah give or take,” Vernon answers completely seriously. 

“Wait...what?” Joshua’s brain stops for a second trying to process the ridiculous information he had just been told. 

Vernon just laughs more, “You’re so simple,” Joshua didn’t have time to decide whether that was an insult or a compliment before Vernon was dragging him down the hall by his wrist. 

“Where are we going?” Joshua asks nervously, clutching his bag. 

“To find Seungkwan, he will remember if you embarrassed yourself or not, and if not he will know where Seokmin is, he knows where everyone is.” 

“Oh, wait wait, no it’s okay I don’t want to bother them… plus I was going to go home and study,” Joshua tries to come up with excuses quickly as Vernon drags him down the hall. 

“Dude screw it, study later, plus it clearly seems to be bothering you so let’s go put your mind at ease,” Vernon didn’t take no for an answer and Joshua quickly accepted his fate of being dragged down the school halls by the younger boy. 

~ 

“Ugh, that class was so boring, I couldn’t keep up with the notes, hey let me copy yours?” Mingyu asks throwing his arm over Minghao’s shoulder. 

It only takes Minghao a second to nudge Mingyu’s arm off him, “No you dog, it’s not my fault that your brain is the size of a nut.” Minghao rolls his eyes looking way more annoyed then he truly is as he dusts off his blazer from where Mingyu contaminated it. In Minghao’s defense, his uniform was more expensive than everyone else's, though they have to wear the same uniforms Minghao always strives to go above and beyond. Today he is wearing a black turtleneck under his white button-up with the few tops buttons open and silver necklaces hanging around his neck. His school blazer has been custom made so it fits him perfectly and the school crest is engraved with real Swarovski diamonds and to top it all off he has a pair of non-prescription Gucci glasses perched on his nose.

“Now if Seokmin asked to see my notes that would be a different story,” Minghao smirked at Mingyu, the older’s pouty face making him feel immense satisfaction. 

Seokmin who was standing next to Minghao just smiled, used to their antics, “Mingyu, if you want you can look at my notes.” 

“Noo Minnie, make him work for it,” Minghao sighed putting his arm around Seokmin, “Mingyu can look at your notes after he takes us to a cafe and buys us top-quality pastries.” 

Mingyu moans, “Fine, but I'm only doing it because I know Seokmin would let me look at his notes either way and he deserves something nice.” 

“Yaay!” Minghao and Seokmin both smile cheering at Mingyus expense as the three of them walk to the courtyard. 

“Hey, look at that,” Mingyu points to a table in the courtyard where Wonwoo just happens to be pretending to read a book as he sits only a few feet away from where Junhui is conveniently sitting surrounded by most of the water polo team.

Minghao smirks at Mingyu’s discovery and then quickly rolls his eyes when he sees his cousin being cooed over. The trio walks over sitting at Wonwoo’s table startling the older. 

“How’s that book?” Mingyu asks, a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Fine…,” Wonwoo clears his throat trying too hard to make it look like he wasn’t just watching Junhui. 

“You’re not even past the chapter list…,” Mingyu says.

“What do you want Mingyu!?” Wonwoo groans slamming his book shut. 

Mingyu laughs, “Nothing buddy, I just want to see you happy, which is why you should go talk to him.”

“Shut up,” Wonwoo grumbles, eyes instinctively going back to look at Junhui again. 

“You two are so dumb, you know that Junhui is only sitting over there so he can watch you right….,” Minghao sighs looking at his nails.

“Really?” Wonwoo looks up at Minghao. 

“Of course, and I’m sure he can hear some of what we are talking about, that's how I know that if I pull out my phone and show you the text Junhui sent me this morning explaining where he went last night he would come-” 

Minghao barely gets his phone screen unlocked before Junhui is clinging to his younger cousins back, hand gripping tightly over Minghao’s phone and keeping him from showing the screen to Wonwoo, “Hao Hao, there you are I haven’t seen you all morning!” 

“Yeah, that's because you didn’t come home last night until five in the- mph,” Minghao gets silenced with Junhui’s hand on his mouth as he sits down next to the younger smiling brightly at everyone at the table.

“Hey guys, hi Wonu,” Junhui smiles at him acting like he wasn’t currently trying to suffocate Minghao with his other hand. 

“Hi, Junnie,” Wonwoo smiles back and Mingyu and Minghao roll their eyes. Minghao bites down on Junhui’s hand so he releases him.

“Ow!” Junhui pouts, rubbing his hand and glaring at Minghao. 

“You taste like shit,” Minghao grumbles, making a disgusted face.

“No, I don’t! I taste like sugar,” Junhui defends himself, glaring at Minghao. 

“You taste like shit.” 

“Do not!” 

“Hey hey, what's going on here? A fight with the royal family?” Soonyoung calls out stopping the two bricking cousins as he walks up to the table his friends are at, Jihoon following behind him. “Oh, are we having a secret meeting without mom and dad?” Soonyoung smiles sitting down. 

“Just because we aren’t with Cheol and Han doesn’t make it some secrete meeting, don’t say things like that or before you know it that's all the school will be talking about,” Jihoon grumbles, the younger already looking exhausted from a full day of school and ready to go back home. 

“Speaking of the two of them, did you guys see the photos from this morning?” Mingyu asks. 

“Yeah Seungkwan showed Hannie the photos of Cheol helping Joshua out the car,” Seokmin says. 

“Of course Seungkwan did,” Minghao laughs rolling his eyes. 

“Jeonghan, how did he take it?” Wonwoo asks, looking at Junhui along with everyone else at the table. 

“As expected, typical Jeonghan nature when he feels like he is losing control, though…. I don’t know, something was off with him, he just kept repeating that he thought it was interesting,” Junhui responded. 

“Interesting? Like the idea of Cheol and Joshua together?” Soonyoung asks. 

“I dunno, for as much as I love Hannie and for as much as I know him, sometimes I feel like I don’t even know him at all,” Junhui trails off a little at the end of his sentence looking off across the courtyard. 

“I think Seungcehol likes Joshua,” Jihoon says nonchalantly, looking down at his phone. 

“Like like?” Seokmin asks wide-eyed. 

Jihoon shrugs, “I think, Seungcheol finds Joshua cute, I don’t know it’s just a hunch I have.” 

“Well either way I’m sure whatever comes our way will be fun,” Mingyu sighs. 

Junhui’s phone lights up and he sighs fondly looking at his screen, “It seems I am being summoned by our precious Hannie,” he stands up picking up his bag and throwing it over his shoulder, “I’ll see you guys later.” 

“Wait! Junnie, Wonwoo wanted to ask you something!” Mingyu says looking at Wonwoo with a huge grin. 

“Oh?” Junhui looks at Wonwoo who looks like he just a ghost. 

“Uh, No...uh, I umm uh-” Wonwoo painfully stutters out. 

“Remember Won, you wanted to invite Junhui somewhere… to that place just the two of you, remember?” Mingyu says charmingly, Wonwoo giving the younger a look that could kill. 

“R-right, uuh, yeah I was um- I was wondering Junnie if you wanted to um, maybe go get some um- I thought maybe we could go to that cafe you like, th- the one that has those cat-shaped cookies…..but like only if you wanted to like we don’t have too, it was just a thought I had, not even like a thought really I just said it casually in passing ya know, and I- I meant we all could go all of us a big group….everyone could,” Wonwoo finally stopped his rambling that was a mixture of stuttering and speaking too quickly when Mingyu patted his back. 

Junhui smiled brightly laughing a little, “Wonu I would love to!” 

“Really?” Wonwoo looked up blushing a little as the smile spread across his face. 

“Of course I would, I just sadly can’t today...I already made plans, I’m sorry,” Junhui frowns and Wonwoo’s smile is quick to leave his face as well. 

“Oh no no, don’t worry about it! I sprang it on you totally last minute and of course, you have plans that make sense,” Wonwoo speaks quickly, waving off Junhui’s apology. 

“Next time, I promise, I'll even clear off my whole schedule so raincheck?” Junhui asks. 

“O- of course,” Wonwoo smiles back at him and the whole table rolls their eyes at the two. 

“I better go, Hannie, will start to assume I’ve been kidnapped if I don’t show up, see you guys later,” Junhui smiles ones last time waving bye to his friends before he heads off to find Jeonghan. 

“Kim Mingyu….you’re a dead man,” Wonwoo says voice so dark it sends chills down everyone's spines. 

“Wait wait!” Mingyu yells as Wonwoo lunges for him pulling him up by the collar of his shirt, “Hao Hao save me!” 

Minghao sighs resting his cheek in his hand, “I wanna let him get one punch in first.” 

“Minghao!” Mingyu cries out. 

“You did bring this on yourself,” Soonyoung laughs. 

“Wonwoo please don’t punch me! I’m too pretty for that!” Mingyu whines. 

“Wonwoo, if you think about it Mingyu did just get you a date with Jun for another day….,” Minghao points out trying to help. 

Jihoon sighs, “Let him go Won, Cheol wants us to go help him find Chan.” 

Wonwoo sighs releasing his grip on Mingyu slowly, “Count your days Kim Mingyu,” he picks up his book and his bag and follows Jihoon as the smaller mumbles “Idiots,” under his breath. 

Soonyoung laughs standing up as well, “Gyu one of these days we won’t be here to protect you from Wonwoo if you keep pushing him like that.” 

Mingyu whines, “It’s so fun tho, besides he wouldn’t hurt me he looves mee.” 

“I hate you,” Wonwoo yells from the other side of the courtyard. 

Soonyoung laughs more, “Hey guys, wait for me!” he waves bye to the younger of his friends and sprints to catch up with Wonwoo and Jihoon. 

“They are idiots,” Mingyu sighs. 

“So are you… now let’s go! Seokminie and me have been waiting long enough and someone promised to buy us expensive pastries!” Minghao smiles and Mingyu whines more as they get up to go eat lots of treats on Mingyu's dime. 

~

“Junnie! There you are, thank god today has been so long!” Jeonghan whines spreading his arms wide as soon as he sees his best friend. Junhui smiling back wastes no time wrapping his arms around Jeonghan. “Let’s go order from our favorite restaurant and go binge dramas until we fall asleep.” 

Jeonghan can’t see Junhui’s face but he can feel the younger's shoulders drop slightly, “That sounds so nice, but I can't. I already have plans....,” Junhui trails off, pulling away from Jeonghan slowly. 

“Plans? What do you mean you have plans, I swear Wen Junhui if you are blowing me off for one of those idiots from the water polo team,” Jeonghan whines demanding an answer. 

“No, no it’s not them, I um, I have a studying session ….with Mr.Park tonight,” Junhui mumbles. 

“Mr. Park? Again? Junnie didn’t see him last night?!” Jeonghan gasps, Junhui quickly shushes his best friend pulling him over to the side. 

“I know… but tonight he invited me to his house and he’s gonna cook for me and then we're gonna talk and go over the English assignment of course,” Jeonghan notices Junhui blushing a little and he sighs already having a bad feeling about this. 

“Wait, Jun you’re going to his house? Isn’t that a little serious I mean you guys just hooked up last night?” Jeonghan asks. 

“Well, I’ve been flirting with him for like months now, and it’s not that serious…. Just, Hannie being with an older guy is just so so good, like i'm not lying when I tell you it was the best night I’ve ever had...ever,” Junhui smiles remembering the night before, “Hannie, don’t look at me like that you can’t judge me, I am your best friend!” 

“I’m not, I'm not! I swear I would never judge you, I just want you to be happy and healthy, and safe, and isn’t seeing him risky, besides what about Wonwoo?” Jeonghan asks, frowning a little. 

“You know why I can’t be with Wonwoo..,” Junhui sighs leaning against the wall looking like a sad puppy. 

“No I don't, you like Wonwoo, he clearly likes you, what's the problem?” Jeonghan asks. 

“You know what the problem is, my father. Ever since the day he found out I knew Wonwoo he has been pressuring me to become his friend so he can infiltrate their family and strike a deal or something with the Jeons.” 

“I’m sorry, still not seeing a problem here? It sounds to me like you have your father's blessing?” 

“No, what I have is a manipulative father who just wants to use Wonwoo’s family, plus if I were to ever be with Wonwoo I would want it to be because we like each other and I don’t want Wonwoo to think he is an obligation or a deal for my family. I'm not going to play into my father's hands, anything involved with Wonwoo means my dad wins.” 

“Right, I forgot we were anti papa Wen,” Jeonghan smirks and Junhui rolls his eyes, shoving his best friend lightly. 

“Hannie be serious!” 

“I am, I am, it’s just hard because you’re my favorite human and I want you to be happy, and as your self proclaimed emotional guardian, I think that you’re the only one keeping yourself from your happiness,” Junhui pouts more and Jeonghan laughs cupping his cheeks. “But I love you and I understand and I will support your dumb decision to ignore you very real feelings for Wonwoo.”

Junhui shoots his best friend a look, but Jeonghan just laughs squishing his cheeks more and kissing him on the head before releasing him. “I don’t think my dad would approve of me dating Wonwoo anyways…. Well, I don’t know, he really wants to work with all of the hospitals the Jeons own so maybe he would sell me out for his company.” 

“All of the more reason to go for it with Wonwoo!” Jeonghan teases.

“Why so I could give my father the opportunity to create an arranged marriage based on business and legal agreements! Oh my god, he would sell me to the Jeons for a deal!” 

Jeonghan laughs, “Junnie, I really think you are overthinking this, but if your fathers want to force you into some business marriage the two of you can run off to an island or something, you can make a house out of bamboo and adopt stray island cats,” Jeonghans laughs at the way his best friend's eyes light up at the idea of island cats. “But in all seriousness Junnie, I think you two would be good together.” 

“I don’t know, I don’t want to mess up anything with Wonwoo, he is just too important to me. Besides I really like Mr. Park ….he gives me butterflies and he treats me like I’m smart not like im some dumb kid, plus he has a massive-” 

“Junnie! Oh my god,” Jeonghan laughs stopping his best friend, “Okay okay, just...promise me you will be careful.” 

“Of course, he is a really good guy!” Junhui nods and Jeonghan sighs already worrying about his best friend. Though Junhui has always been this way, impulsive and a little reckless, especially when it involves a good time. “But will you be okay tonight? I can cancel it. I would do it for you.” 

“No no, it’s okay, go sleep with your hot teacher,” Jeonghan teases and Junhui rolls his eyes shoving Jeonghan gently. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the Lee party, I love you,” Junhui kisses Jeonghan's cheek. 

“I love you too, text me updates every hour!” Jeonghan yells.

“Of course, bye Hannie,” Junhui smiles, blowing kisses as he heads down the hall to the exit. 

Jeonghan sighs letting his head fall back onto the wall, the smile on his face slowly falling away. He hates being alone. He picks his head up peeling himself from the wall as he begins to walk down the deserted halls, he pulls his phone to see what his other friends are doing when he spots his next target coming down the stairs. 

“Choi Seungcheol!” The smile Jeonghan puts back on is as easy as breathing. 

“Yes, princess?” Seungcheol smirks as he comes over to Jeonghan. 

“I'm hungry, what are we doing for dinner tonight?” Jeonghan asks, smiling up at Seungcheol. 

“Awh, sorry princess I can’t tonight,” Seungcheol’s phone buzzes and Jeonghan frowns when the older isn’t looking. 

“Why not?!” 

“My mother requested me and Chan come straight home, she has fittings or something planned so we can all look presentable for the Lee party,” Seungcehol sighs clearly not looking forward to it. 

“Oh, I love shopping, I'll come with you!” 

Seungcheol smiles cupping one of Jeonghan’s cheeks, “Hannie, not tonight. It’s just gonna be my mom, Chan, and me. If it was just me there is no one else I would want to go shopping with, another time I promise. Besides, I'm shocked you don’t already have plans with Junhui?” 

“No he has a date or something stupid,” Jeonghan sighs pouting but Seungcheol doesn’t notice, too caught up with his phone. 

“Hey, look Won found Chan so I gotta go, but I promise we will have dinner another time, and I’ll see you at the Lee party tomorrow!” Seungcheol is saying bye as he is already walking away. 

Jeonghan lets the frown fully take over his face now, shoulders dropping low. It’s easier when there is no one around to see him, still he would rather fake a hundred smiles then feel like this. 

He pulls out his phone shooting a quick text in the group chat, but it appears most of his friends already have plans. Sure he could join in or find a numerous number of people who want to hang around him just because he is Yoon Jeonghan but it’s not the same. He sighs putting his phone away and accepting his fate of being alone for the night. 

He barely has to wait before his car is pulling up the entrance of the school and his driver is rushing out to open his door for him. He thanks his driver as he slides in, dropping his bag on the seat beside him. He pulls out his phone and calls Seungkwan, it only rings two and half times before the other is answering. 

“Kwannie, I need you to find me everything you can about Joshua Hong.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no clue what im doing :P COME YELL AT ME ON INSTAGRAM OR TWITTER @STRAWBHANNIE


End file.
